Happiness is just a Block Away
by A.D. Fields
Summary: Never enough RonGo, which is what this is. Driven away by Kim, Ron is met by a lonely person also looking for someone to share life with. My summaries are not that fantastic, so you need to read. What I can promise, is smut and happiness eventually. This is rated M for a reason. Anyways, Read and Review. Chapter 2 will explain more of the backstory leading up to the story.
1. Betrayal

**A/N:**Wow. I go from Mass Effect, to Chuck, now to Kim Possible. Anyways, this is, a RonGo fic, because it seems like the proper pairing. I honestly don't know why. Even though I want to own everything, I don't own Ron, Drakken, Shego or Kim. They are owned by Disney.

There will be Kim bashing in this. As well as some pretty descriptive smut so, it's kinda gonna be MA.

Also, Ron is 21 in this, Kim is 20, and Shego graduated university at a rather young age, so she's 22, even though they think she's older. I'll try to make the chapters pretty long, but the first one is short-ish.

And please, Read and Review! I'm always looking to improve. If you give me ideas, I'll try to integrate them.

* * *

The alarm was sounding through the entire complex, warning everyone inside that they had intruders.

"They're here! Protect the device!" Dr. Drakken shouted.

The doors at the opposite end of the long hall swung open.

"Kim Possible and her sidekick...uh...what's his name"

"After all these years, and he still doesn't know my name!" Ron Stoppable shouted.

Both Kim and Ron had been busy working to stop the schemes, and on top of that, Kim was going through the whole, induction to GJ while Ron was pursuing his culinary career at Upperton University.

"Ron, you know the drill" Kim yelled as henchmen started to fill the area and as Shego dropped down in-front of them.

"Hey Princess, fancy meeting you here" she said, glancing around.

"Alright Kermit, let's speed this along" Kim said, dropping into a fighting stance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron was dodging blows as he started to make his way to the large red button, plainly labeled 'Self Destruct.' He was surrounded at one point, until he brought the fighting style Tai Sheng Pek Kwar into play, and floored all those around him.

That was, until there were too many and they were funneling him back to where he started. Back to where Kim was still fighting Shego.

The fight had been progressing rather well for Shego. Something about Kim seemed to be off, and that was affecting her abilities in the fight. She didn't even respond to the verbal jabs that were thrown her way. She was slowly, and steadily being pushed back towards Ron.

A staff caught Ron below the legs and he took a spill on the hard cement floor, a second later, a new weight was on top of him. It belonged to the angry redhead that was his girlfriend for the past two months.

"Dammit Ron, do you always need to be so useless?!" Kim shouted furiously at him.

Then it was totally silent. Drakken stood there with his mouth agape, Shego let her hands drop and her plasma shut off with wide eyes, several of the henchmen audibly gasped, and Ron just sat there with a hurt look on his face and emotional pain going through his eyes.

Kim quickly scrambled to her feet, spun towards him, hands on her hips, and continued to look down on him angrily.

"What?" Ron asked, in almost a hoarse whisper.

"I said" Kim shouted, ready to continue her tirade "Why do you always need to be so useless? We've been working together for years now, and somehow, you still can't comprehend the basic instructions. You, distraction. Me, leader. God, one simple task and you can't even do that properly. Maybe Bonnie was right to call you a loser for all those years. Maybe she was right about dating you. Maybe-"

"**ENOUGH!**" Drakken shouted from the control console. He descended the many steps and pushed through the group of henchmen that had surrounded them until he was up beside them.

"Kim Possible, I think you've overstayed your welcome here."

Kim opened and closed her mouth a few times. "We're here to stop you from taking over the world."

"With what? The plan I've got that would've failed anyways?" he said, waving his hand dismissively "I got this idea yesterday and built a lame thing that I don't even know what it does. We'll continue this fight next week when there is actually something I can use to take over the world" his voice dropped after that "Come back when you're not such a monster."

Drakken looked around at the gawking henchmen and shouted "Get back to work!"

Kim, without another look back, stomped to the door they had entered, passed through, and slammed it as she left.

Ron just sat on the floor, unmoving, until a single tear dropped from his eye. That was all he allowed to escape as he stood up with the hand that Drakken offered him.

"Come on, let's get some coco moo. It always makes me feel better" Drakken said, as he led him into the lair towards their kitchen.

* * *

Shego stood there for a moment longer, not knowing what to do, until she snapped out of her trance and headed to her room in the lair.

Opening the door, entering, and then quickly closing it, she wandered over to her bed and flopped down. _"Damn, Kimmie was harsh on the buffoon today. Not even I would say anything like that to him."_

Anger started to run through her body thinking about the exchange that had gone on between the two people. Reaching under her bed, she pulled out a box marked _Private, Keep out._ Opening it, she began to take out the few contents that were inside. Most of them were pictures. But there were a few other small mementos from various times in her life, but there was one picture she wanted.

Shego pulled the wooden frame from the box and looked at it. It was a photo from a few months back, taken by one many security camera's they had in an older lair. It was Ron, sneaking down a deserted hallway, looking around for any henchmen. Fortunately, he was facing towards the camera, so there was a shot of his face.

Shego started to unconsciously trace the details. His face, his jaw line, his chest, his hair. _"Stoppable, don't you see how she treats you? How can you love someone who does that to you on a nearly daily basis? You could do so much better if you opened your eyes, you'd be able to see that someone was around who would actually treat you like a person, rather than a pet. Someone like me."_

Shego had fallen hard for Ron. Very hard.

_"Wait a minute, he's in the lair! I can talk to him!"_ she thought to herself, a smile spreading across her face, and her emerald eyes shining with excitement. She quickly put the picture back and shoved the box under the bed.

Pausing at her door to wipe the expression of giddiness from her face and turn it back into an impassive mask, she opened it and calmly walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Ron sat unmoving at the table as Drakken brought two glasses of coco moo and set them down.

Sitting in the seat across from him, he studied the younger man. An myriad of expressions were present on his face an eyes. Hurt, pain, anger, sadness. "You want to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about" Ron said, looking down and closing his eyes. "I've been called a loser for years. Needless to say, high school wasn't a good time for me. I do the same work that Kim does, and she gets all the credit. Sure, she fights with someone like Shego, which isn't an easy task all in itself, but that's really all she does. Most of the time, I'm stuck as a distraction, until I get to you or the self destruct button."

Drakken looked thoughtfully at Ron. "I noticed your voice change a little when you mentioned Shego, something there?"

Shego had made it to the kitchen, but stopped short of the door to stay out of sight. She had caught most of the conversation that was echoing down the halls from the open door, but paused when Drakken brought that up.

Ron briefly glanced up with a new emotion running across his face. Fear. But he got it under control. "It did? I didn't notice."

"I call bull."

"Fine" Ron sighed, placing his hands on the table. "She's an enigma. One of those beautiful, interesting, challenging people. I don't know what attracts me to her, but ever since I saw the wanted poster in Kim's locker, I've always felt a sort of attraction to her. Something I can't explain though."

"Good and evil aren't supposed to mix though, if you've forgotten" Drakken reminded him.

"Good and evil are just opinions. Sure, I've done a few things myself that I'm not proud of, but that doesn't constitute me as evil. And you" Ron said, gesturing towards Drakken "you helped stop an alien invasion. That was good, but people don't constitute you as good. Personally, I don't think you're evil. You've never really tried to do anything that painful to me."

"Then what do you think of me?" Drakken asked, sipping his drink.

"A friend" Ron replied, shrugging his shoulder and drinking some of his coco moo. "Kim might be your enemy, as well as Shego, but to me, you're just another guy. Nothing like Monkey Fist, who has tried to kill me. Several times."

Shego took that moment to enter after quelling a blush that Ron had given her from his small description. "Stoppable, you alright?"

"I guess" he said as Shego slid in the seat to his right "Nothing can really prepare you for your best friend since Pre-K calling you a loser and a useless person. It's happened from other people, but it never affected me. Now, I just don't know. And with the three month relationship anniversary looming, I think I might just break off with her. Stay friends, but that's about it."

Shego's heart jumped at this prospect. _"Ron is going to dump the princess, then he'll be free for me."_

"Anyways, thanks for the coco moo. I'm feeling better after talking it out with you. But soon enough, it'll be back to the regular work of trying to stop you from world domination" Ron stood up and took his glass to the sink.

Drakken let out an uncharacteristic chuckle "Quite right you are lad. It's not the end of the world. Yet."

Ron could only smile at the pun that was in there, as Drakken walked out and left him alone with Shego.

"Come on Stoppable, I'll take you home" she said, getting up from the chair.

"You really don't need to Shego. I'm pretty sure I can get back on some cargo plane" Ron replied.

"No, I offered, you're taking the offer. End of discussion. Follow me" she said, leading him out of the kitchen and towards the hanger where the hovercraft was. "Besides, it should only take half an hour whereas a plane would take upwards of an hour."

* * *

They got into the hovercraft and entered his address into the GPS that was there.

"Huh" Shego said as they took off.

"What?"

"You live like a block away from my house in Middleton."

"So why don't you come and visit sometime?" Ron asked.

"I thought you didn't like me" Shego responded, dropping her eyes a little.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Drakken. You've never tried to maim me or actually harm me in any way, and if you did, you never succeeded, so I hold nothing against you. I consider you a friend" Ron said, looking out the window at the ocean.

"I don't really have any friends though" Shego replied, her voice going a little cold.

"Well then, I'm your first" Ron said, with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks Stoppable. That means something."

"No problem. Anyways, here's my cell number. If you want to talk, or come over for dinner, or anything, just text me and I'll see if I'm free" Ron said.

"Fine, if we're exchanging numbers, I'll give you the one for my personal cell, but if you over contact me, I will melt you" Shego replied, rather lightheartedly.

Ron let out a nervous laugh as he entered the number into his phone and locked it.

During the flight, Shego called Drakken and took a week off, so that she could relax in her own house and actually do something other than evil.

"Alright Stoppable, here we are. Now get out" Shego said, landing in his yard.

"Thanks for the lift Shego. Talking with you made me feel a whole lot better " Ron replied, jumping out onto the ground.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't go spreading it around" she said, taking back off and flying to her house.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER **

_"Well, three month anniversary is tonight. Time to shine"_ Ron thought to himself.

In the past three days, Kim had apologized for acting the way she did in the base, Ron and Shego had exchanged a couple of messages, mostly seeing how the other was doing, and Ron's classes had been full of learning new tricks for working in the kitchen.

Now that he was 21, he had more money at his disposal with the naco royalties, so he had bought a black Mercedes sedan for going to higher end places, and he got rid of the scooter and upgraded to a motorcycle in a red and white paint scheme.

* * *

Trading in his turtleneck, cargo pants, and sneakers in favor of a dress shirt, tie, dress slacks, and leather shoes, he grabbed the key to his Mercedes and drove to Kim's house.

There were no cars in the driveway and all the lights were off. _"Huh. Not like KP to forget something like this. I'll check inside to see if everything is alright."_

The door was slightly ajar, but it looked closed. Pushing it open, he silently crept into the house. Getting to the bottom of the stairs, he heard a moan come from upstairs.

Grabbing the nearest weapon, which happened to be a vase, he tiptoed up the stairs, avoiding the parts that would creak, until he arrived at the door to Kim's room, where the moaning was coming from.

Turning the knob and opening the door a crack, he saw someone leaning over Kim's naked form. He heard her mumble "Yes Josh, yes."

Ron crouched behind the door, heart shattered into millions of pieces by one cheating whore.

With a look of pure hatred, he stood up and shoved the door open, causing it to hit the wall with a loud **BANG**. Both Kim and Josh looked towards the door horrified at who discovered them.

"RON!" Kim screamed.

Josh rushed to grab his clothing and ran past Ron who stood stock still beside the doorway. He mumbled something about being late and bounded down the stairs.

Ron just turned around and slowly descended until he was in the main hallway. By then, Kim had wrapped a sheet around herself and had come running down after him.

"Ron, it's not what it looks like!"

He turned around with fire burning in his eyes "Oh really? Then what is it? It sure as hell looked like you were fucking Monkey boy on your bed when your boyfriend just happened to walk in on the night of our three month anniversary. So if that's not it, what is it then?"

Kim couldn't do anything but look guilty until Ron spoke again.

"How long?"

"How long what?" she replied, tears starting to well up.

"How long have you been fucking him?"

Kim knew this wasn't the time to lie "Two and a half months."

Ron raised his voice again "So, you couldn't just break up with me? You would've at least had a friend in the mix, but noooo, you had to lead me on. Pretend like I mean something to you-"

"Ron you do mean something to me!"

"Quiet Kimberly! If I meant something, this wouldn't have happened. So all those nights you went solo on a mission, or had plans with friends, I can see what you were doing instead" he chuckled humorlessly "Honestly, I'm glad I found out about this. Now I can have someone who cares about me. Maybe for the hell of it, I'll get together with Shego! Or maybe Tara! Thanks Kim! You've really opened my eyes to what kind of a person you really are. A cheating, backstabbing, lying bitch" he huffed, before quietly saying "So long, you're on your own."

Ron stalked out of the house, got in his car, and left.

Kim stood in the doorway, tears running down her cheeks and said quietly "Ron, I'm sorry."

* * *

When Ron got home, he parked his car in the driveway, went into his house and fell face first onto the couch. The emotions he had been holding in, the hurt, pain, and sadness were unleashed as he dragged himself up from the couch. There was nobody to share his pain, Rufus had passed away last month, and his parents had moved to the Barbados.

Simply put, Ron stripped out of one set of formal wear, threw it in the laundry basket, pulled on a pair of pajama pants, and cried himself to sleep that night.


	2. Dates and Confrontations

**A/N: **Wow, seems as though people are liking the way this story is progressing. Next chapter will be some more stuff about Kim and how her parents deal with it, Ron will show Shego something that nobody has ever seen but him, and date #2 will commence and maybe (if I feel like it) finish during the chapter. As always, feedback is much appreciated so Read and Review!

Thanks folks!

* * *

Ron awoke the next day at 10am. Taking his phone off the nightstand there were 12 missed calls and 25 text messages. All the calls were from Kim, and all but one of the text messages was from Kim. There was only one message from Shego, so he decided to capitalize on that. (Shego's message is first)

_Hey._

_Yeah Shego? What can I do for you?_

_Something wrong Stoppable?_

_A lot._

_You gonna tell me? Or do I need to find out?_

_I'll tell you. On another note, are you busy tonight?_

_Why?_

_Do you want to come for dinner?_

_My, my Stoppable, asking me out on a date? What would Kimmie think?_

_We'll talk about it later. Do you want to come or not?_

_Sure. What should I wear?_

_Not a clue. I'll be wearing a tie though. Base it off of that._

_Okay. What time should I get there?_

_We'll try for 6._

_Okay, see you then._

_Bye._

Suddenly, it didn't suck so much to be Ron Stoppable.

* * *

The day was spent rushing around to prepare the meal that they would have for the night. Dessert consisted of a German chocolate cake, whereas dinner would consist of grilled salmon, roasted asparagus, and garlic mashed potatoes.

_"Why am I so nervous about this? I'm just making dinner for a friend. A friend who can fry me in an instant with plasma. Which is pretty cool, not gonna lie"_ Ron thought with a smile.

Glancing at his watch, he saw it was around 4:30pm. After preparations had been made, Ron went upstairs and took a shower.

* * *

Pulling an emerald green tie off the rack, he set to work attempting to match shirts with the tie so it wouldn't look horrendous during the night. Finally, he settled on a light blue shirt, which seemed to bode well with the tie.

Getting dressed, he thought of the coming night. _"What if Kim found out about this?"_ his expression darkened noticeably _"Kim. Like she really has a say in my life. I'll have dinner with whoever I want to have dinner with."_

Tucking his shirt in, he grabbed the belt that hung behind his door and pulled it through the loops on his pants and securing it at the front so they wouldn't fall down.

Still, with an hour to spare before Shego arrived, Ron took to the basement and found a bottle of white wine that would complement the dinner quite well.

Placing the bottle of wine in the fridge to chill, he set the cake in the oven and set the timer for thirty minutes.

Busying himself by peeling potatoes, he was actually excited about having dinner. _"Does this qualify as a date? That would be pretty cool if it does."_

Taking the small platter of salmon out onto the deck where the barbeque was already warmed up, he began to grill and let his mind wander through several fantasy lands. The chime of the doorbell woke him from his stupor and he noticed that all the fish had been grilled to perfection. Taking a quick look at the oven timer and stirring the potatoes in the pot, there was five minutes left on the cake.

Finishing with the pot, he straightened his apron and went to the front door to let his guest inside.

Opening the door, he found the last person he expected to be there. Kim.

"What do you want Kim?" he growled.

"I want to apologize for-"

"Save it" Ron said as he held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it. Besides, I've already got plans for tonight. I'm having a guest over for dinner and I'd rather you not be here."

"But-"

"I already told you. Stop trying. Your words only bring more pain" Ron grumbled, getting ready to close the door.

"I broke up with Josh for you though" she said in a small voice.

"Whoop de do Kimberly. The damage has already be done. It's not like you can undo what happened. Now stop bothering me, I have a dinner to cook" he said as the oven buzzer went off.

Ron closed the door on his ex girlfriend and ex best friend and went back to the oven to take out the three cake pans and let them cool on the counter as he drained the water from the potato pot and pulled out the appropriate spices and utensils to get them ready.

Ron put the asparagus in the oven and set it to fifteen minutes. If everything played properly, dinner would be ready at 5:55pm. Five minutes before Shego was set to arrive.

* * *

After he finished mashing the potatoes, Ron set the table. Fine china, wine glasses, and candles. Everything befitting a date in his opinion. Uncorking the bottle of wine, he poured himself a glass as he set to work putting the final touches on the cake for dessert and enclosed it in a glass dome to keep the cake fresh. Just as he finished doing that, the doorbell rang again. After a quick glance at the oven timer, which read two minutes left, he went and opened the door. Nothing could have prepared him for what was behind it.

Shego stood there in a strapless emerald dress, matching her eyes and Ron's tie, and a set of black heels. Ron thought _"Focus on her eyes. Don't look down, whatever you do, don't look down!"_

"Wow..Shego...you look...uh...wow" Ron managed to stammer out.

"See something you like Stoppable?" she replied.

"Yeah, I certainly do" Ron said, just as the oven timer went off. "Oh, you're just in time. Please, come inside and make yourself comfortable."

Ron stood off to the side and allowed Shego to enter before going to the kitchen and shutting off the oven. He divvied up the food onto separate plates and went to the living room where Shego sat down. "Dinner's ready."

She walked into the dining area and allowed him to pull her seat out and pour her a glass of wine. "Chivalry like yours is rare nowadays."

Ron responded with a warm smile. "I was always taught this way. Just seems like the right thing to do. Now...onto dinner. I hope you don't mind salmon" he said as he put their plates down on the table.

"Not at all, but, since we're not going to talk about work, would you mind telling me why we're both here and what happened between you and Kimmie?" Shego asked as she cut some salmon off and ate it. "Damn Stoppable, this is good. You can be my personal chef any day."

"Well" Ron said "In response to the first question, why can't I invite a beautiful woman who's my friend over for dinner?"

This got a blush from Shego "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Certainly. You're a highly attractive woman as well as funny, intelligent, quick witted, and a master at fighting" Ron said, eating some asparagus.

"Okay, that's good enough for the first question, but we'll talk more about it after dinner. Now for the second question. What's with you and Kimmie?" Shego asked.

"Well, settle in for a long story. This might take awhile" Ron said grabbing his glass and taking a drink. "I started a relationship with Kim three months ago. Two weeks into that relationship, she started to act weird. More distant. I thought nothing of it, because it could be...'that time of the month.' Anyways, it slowly went downhill for there. She would point out my flaws more and more, and get angry when I started to improvise tactics that worked to take down the bad guys. I had no problem with it, because it worked and we caught them, but apparently, if you don't do it her way, it's wrong" he paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Two weeks ago, the outbursts like you and Drakken saw were common occurrence, hell, even Senior Senior Senior noticed something was up, but she never took it as far as she did the other day. I finally found out why she was doing this."

Shego looked on with interest. "Why is that?"

"Yesterday was our three month anniversary. We were going to go out for a nice night, relax, and have a good time. I was ready, went to her house. The lights were off but the door was slightly open, so I went inside. I heard moaning from upstairs so I went to investigate, and I found her with Josh Mankey, who she swore she was over, in bed together. She told me that they had been together for two and a half months, which coincidentally intersects with when she started being distant with me. I gave her a piece of my mind and stormed out. Cried myself to sleep yesterday. She even tried to apologize today before you got here, but there is really nothing you can say that would make cheating on your best friend boyfriend feel any bit better about what had happened. So, now you know. That's why when you were previously fighting Kim before, it was different for two months" Ron sighed and looked down at his now empty plate.

Shego was never good with comfort bet she tried anyways. Reaching across the table, she placed her hand over his and whispered "Ron, I'm so sorry."

He offered a slight smile and said "Thanks Shego. It feels better to talk about this rather than hold it in. It's good being Ron the civilian rather than Ron the Buffoon, and it's nice that you're Shego the woman instead of Shego the villain. Are you ready for dessert?"

"I can't wait to see what you've cooked up" she replied happily and she removed her hand from on top of his.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it" Ron said as he took their plates to the sink and opened the lid of the container. Cutting out two pieces, he grabbed a couple of forks and walked back to the table.

"German chocolate cake?" Shego asked.

"Correct" Ron replied, cutting into his slice.

Shego tried to stifle a moan of pleasure, but it didn't work. "This is probably my favorite dessert of all time. The offer of personal chef still stands."

"Thanks, but no thanks" Ron replied with a chuckle. "I'm planning on opening up a restaurant in San Francisco once I finish at Upperton University. I've got enough favors stacked up over the years that a lot of people will want to invest in it."

"You've got it all worked out, haven't you?" Shego asked as she finished her cake.

"Yep. Let's just hope it all works as I've planned it" Ron said as he stood up with their plates.

"So...what now?"

"I didn't even think I'd get this far with you, so I didn't plan anything else" Ron said, putting the dishes in the dishwasher "We could sit and talk, watch a movie, maybe go for a walk."

"I wouldn't mind a walk" Shego said, finishing her wine. "We could walk and talk about stuff. Kill two birds with one stone."

"I'd like that" Ron said, grabbing a coat and putting it over his arm. "And in-case I forgot to mention earlier, you look stunning."

Shego quelled a blush and said "You don't look half bad yourself. I like your tie."

"Thanks" Ron said as he opened the door "I was thinking of you when I picked it."

* * *

Ron closed the door and locked it behind them as they started down the street.

"You live in a fairly good neighborhood. Your parents give you the house?" Shego asked after a moment.

"Nah, I bought it a few months ago with naco royalties. My parents retired in the Barbados a couple years ago" Ron said, casually looking around.

"So you live on your own?" Shego asked.

"Yeah, why?" he replied.

"No reason. No reason at all" Shego said with a small smile.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Ron noticed that Shego was shivering, so he wrapped the jacket around her. He left his right arm around her shoulders and thought _"Okay, either I'm about to get blasted by plasma, or she'll break my arm. Still, not a bad way to go after the way the night has been so far."_

But much to his surprise, Shego snuggled closer to the embrace and put an arm around him.

* * *

They entered a park that was roughly a block from Ron's house and went over to sit on a bench by the large pond in the middle.

"Okay, I have a question for you" Ron said "It's kinda work related, but not really."

Shego nodded for him to continue.

"Does it ever get lonely being a villainess?"

Shego sighed and looked out at the water. "Yeah, it does. Plus, being able to shoot plasma and having green skin doesn't really attract people all too much. I'm only 22, but still, it gets really lonely."

"Whoa, whoa. You mean to say, that you're a year older than me, and we've been fighting for how long? And I would've pegged you to be 21 maximum" Ron said with a smile.

"That's sweet of you to say. Yeah, I'm 22. I always was a gifted student in school even before I got my powers, so they kept bumping me up grades. The first time that you fought Drakken with me was the year I got my teaching diploma" Shego said, looking at him with a shy smile.

"So, you're a teacher too? That's pretty cool. And, I'll only say this once, having plasma? That's pretty epic. Having green skin? That doesn't really matter to me. Personally, I find it interesting, and live by the motto 'never be normal.' Why do you think I played the buffoon for years? Anyways, I know that you cover it with makeup, but I really don't care. I like you for your personality" Ron said, unconsciously linking his fingers through hers and running his thumb along the back of her hand.

Shego looked up at Ron with her shimmering emerald eyes and was staring back at an endless sea of chocolate brown. They both began to move towards one another as if in slow motion until their lips met.

It was a sweet, slow kiss, but full of passion. The feelings that they harbored for each other were released in the moment and it felt like electricity arching between their bodies as their lips melded together perfectly.

They both reluctantly broke it when the need for oxygen became too great. Ron was the first to speak.

"Tell me you felt what I felt there."

"Electricity?" Shego asked, still getting her breath back.

"Yeah. It was...it was perfect...in every way" Ron said "Just like you."

They both leaned in again for another kiss, this time, feeling more adventurous, Ron gently prodded Shego's mouth for entry with his tongue, and she quickly obliged.

Their tongues fought for control over each other, and in the end Shego's won.

Finally they broke the kiss, both panting and red faced.

"Wow" Shego murmured "You're really good at that."

"Thanks, you are too" Ron said as he glanced at his watch. "It's 10pm now, c'mon, I'll walk you home."

They walked to Shego's house in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was more of an awed silence.

"Well, this is me" Shego said, stopping in front of a house.

It looked like any other house. Two stories, made of stone and brick, with a chimney and a porch.

"Nice place" Ron commented.

"Thanks. I was getting tired of all my stuff being blown up when you guys took out a lair, so I bought somewhere more permanent to use for vacations and storage" Shego said, looking back at him. "Do you want to come inside for coffee or something?"

Ron could feel the heat rising, and that wasn't the only thing, but he decided to decline the offer. "It's only been one date, but I'm feeling more connected to you than I've ever felt to anyone else in my life. However, let's hold off on that until at least after the next date, which you get to plan. That is...if you want to...go on another date."

"I'd love to. I'll make plans tomorrow and call you the next day. After that, I'm back to villainy and you're back to heroing" Shego said, starting up the steps.

"Don't count on that" Ron muttered as she closed the door with a wave.

* * *

Shego closed the door and clicked the deadbolt in place. Leaning against the door with her back, she sighed. _"Best date I've been on in years."_

Shego shut off the porch light and headed upstairs to go to sleep for the night. She already had plans about what their next date would be.

* * *

Ron thought about everything that had transpired over the night during the walk back to his house.

_"Dinner was great, company was great, and the kiss...well, the kiss was fantastic. Or should I say kisses cause there was more than one. No matter, all I know is that I can't wait for the next date"_ Ron thought as he went up the steps onto the porch and inserted the key into the lock.

There was a surprise guest sitting on the couch waiting to have a chat with him.

"Ronald, what the hell did you do to my daughter?"

"Mr. Dr. P? What are you doing in my house? How did you get in? Do you know what time it is?" Ron asked, as he flipped on the lights to a very angry Mr. Possible.

"My daughter came home at 5:45pm, crying, and locked herself in her room, refusing to come out. All she said was "Talk to Ron." So here I am, talking to you. If you harmed her in any way, so help me you'll be so deep in space and it'll be years before you ever complete a full orbit" Mr. Possible growled.

"Mr. Dr. P, I had a date tonight. Pardon me sending her away, but after I found her cheating on me with Josh Mackey I-"

"Ronald don't lie, lying only makes it worse" Mr. P said.

"I'm not lying!" Ron retorted, his voice turning hard and his expression turning cold. "I went up there yesterday for our three month anniversary and found her screwing Josh Mackey on the bed. I then promptly broke up with her and left."

"My Kimmie would never do such a thing!"

"Open your eyes Mr. P!" Ron shouted "She was doing it for two and a half months! She's not the perfect person everyone makes her out to be! If you want answers, talk to Kim. I'm done."

"Ronald we're not finished here!" Mr. Possible shouted.

"Oh yeah? I think we are. I could decide to call the police and have you up on charges for trespassing as well as breaking and entering. I suggest you leave and talk to your "perfect" daughter" Ron stated, using air quotes.

"I'll be back Ronald" Mr. Possible said as he walked out the front door and slammed it behind him.

_"Damn, what a grouch. Can't even see how his own daughter used me for all that time. Hell, even I couldn't see it and I was her best friend. What a mistake that was"_ Ron thought as he locked the door and turned off the lights.

Undoing the knot on his tie as he climbed the stairs, he stifled a yawn and opened his bedroom door.

Taking off his dinner wear and putting it in the hamper to be dealt with tomorrow, he pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and slipped under the covers, but couldn't sleep. He got up, grabbed his laptop and car keys, and made for the door.

* * *

James Possible opened the door to his house and sighed. His wife was sitting on the couch waiting for him to come home.

"So, what did we learn from Ron?" she asked.

"Well, he said that Kim was cheating on him with Josh Mackey for two and a half months and only found out yesterday. Personally I don't believe a word that boy says anymore, but I think we should talk to Kim about this" he said.

"Well, I'll check if she's still awake" Ann said as she went up the stairs "Kimmie-cub, you still up?"

"*sniff* yeah mom. What is it?"

"Can you come down to talk?" Ann asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there *sniff* in a minute" Kim said blowing her nose.

Ann walked down the stairs and took a seat beside her husband. "She'll be down in a minute."

Kim plodded down the stairs and into the living room, flopping down on an armchair to the right of the couch that her parents were on.

James had to stifle a gasp. His daughter looked pretty terrible. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying, her hair was disheveled, and she had a constantly running nose.

"So, what are we going to talk about?"

Ann looked expectantly at James, who suddenly felt the temperature in the room rise by several degrees.

"Well, I talked to Ronald today" he said.

"Did you now?" Kim asked, looking at her fingernails.

James glanced at his wife, who was still watching him. "Yeah...uh...he made some rather damming remarks. Like saying you strung him along for your relationship, and that you cheated on him with that pretty boy Josh Mackey" he paused to look at his daughter, who had an emotion flash quickly in her eyes, but it disappeared. "That's not true, is it Kim?"

Kim hesitated for a second, but said "Of course not."

"Well then-" James started, but he was interrupted by a pounding at the front door "Who is calling at this hour?"

He got up and opened the door to a very calm Ron.

"Good evening Doctor's Possible. If I may, I would like to have a word with you."

"Ronald, what are you doing here?" James asked, steeling his voice.

"Evidence Mr. Possible, I bring evidence" he said, patting the laptop under his arm. "I will not play the scapegoat for this when it isn't my fault."

Ron brushed past James into the living room and opened the laptop to reveal a very tired Wade.

"Ronald? What is this all about" Mrs. Possible asked.

"I've got proof, and Wade, is gonna help me with it" Ron said proudly. "Alright Wade, get me camera 3B, timeframe of yesterday at 7:32pm."

With a few taps on his keyboard, Wade queued up the security footage of Kim's room, and her parents saw everything. They saw Josh on Kim, they saw Ron walk in, and they saw him rush out of the room. Wade brought up another angle after Ron went down the stairs and saw the confrontation between the two.

Both parents sat in their seats slack-jawed. Kim stared back at them, holding back tears. James was the first to speak.

"Well Ronald...it looks as though...as though I was wrong."

Kim regained her ability of speech next. "Why are there camera's in my house?"

Ron shrugged "Well, the teen hero needs some protection. Can't have anything happen to her, now can't we? Not like me, who you just put a tracking chip inside."

"Where did you find out about that?" Kim snarled in anger.

"I have my sources" Ron said dismissively. "Now, I think I'll take my leave. I really wish I didn't need to do that, but, when you're accused of such a thing, you should use all evidence to prove your innocence. Goodnight Possible clan."

Ron walked outside and shut the door. He could hear muffled sounds, mostly shouting, as he walked back to his car and got in.

Bringing Wade back up on screen he simply said "Shut the chip off, I quit Team Possible" and then he shut the lid on the laptop and drove home, ready for a long rest.

_"Just like that, I go from having a fantastic date with a gorgeous woman, to having to show my ex best friends parents a video of her cheating with a scumbag. What a great night" _Ron thought before finally going to sleep.


	3. Kim Visits and The Bunker

**A/N:**Hey everyone! Looks like you all really enjoy this story (except for Jim, who seems to have many problems with the chapters I post, but I've gotten more positive then negative, so I don't care!) . So, we don't get to the date (sorry!) but it's longer than I thought it would be.

I don't own Shego, Ron, Kim, or Wall-E (even though I wish I did).

Remember to Read and Review guys. Catch ya in chapter 4!

* * *

"Kim, we're not angry with you-" Ann started, before James interrupted.

"Speak for yourself! I'm furious!"

"Sweetie, how about you go for a drive?" his wife said through clenched teeth.

A protest rose to his lips, but with a quiet "Fine" James stalked out the door and to the garage. A minute later, the car left a turned the corner out of view.

"Now, as I was saying" Ann said, turning her attention to her daughter again "We're not angry, well, maybe a little, but we're more disappointed."

Kim felt a prang in her heart. Disappointment was usually worse than anger. It lasted a whole lot longer.

"But mom-" Kim said, before stopped by a hand.

"I just don't get it Kim. Ron is a nice young man. He may not be stunningly handsome as most men around, but he's by no means ugly. He was your friend for many years, and would never do anything to hurt you, yet you hurt him. You could've given him the friend speech much sooner and saved yourself from all the turmoil."

"Mom, I don't know why I did it, but, when I was with Josh the first time, it was too good to let go of. I still don't know how Ron got so angry. I've never seen that before" Kim said, about to start crying again.

"Kim, I'll tell you a story. When your father was in university, before meeting me, he had a girlfriend. Her name was Ashley. Your dad got out of his lecture early and went to his house, which he shared with three other people. He went to his room and found one of his roommates, and a good friend of his, getting busy with Ashley. Needless to say, he was angry. He shouted and caused a big deal. Campus PD even showed up to cool it all down."

Kim looked at her thinking _"What is the point of the story?"_

As if reading her thoughts, Ann continued "The point is that even the calmest people will lose their cool if they see something that's bad enough. My guess, is that Ronald finally stood up for himself rather than being pushed around."

James walked in the front door looking calmer, but very disappointed. "I will admit this, Ron certainly has a backbone. I'm going to sleep."

As his steps faded, Ann looked at Kim. "We'll continue this in the morning when Jim and Tim are at Felix's house. Goodnight Kimmie-cub."

The lights clicked off and left Kim sitting there in the darkness before she hauled herself up the stairs to try to get some sleep, but before that could happen, a familiar tone broke the silence in her room.

Pulling out her Kimmunicator, she said "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Well, woah! You look terrible Kim" the boy said.

"Don't remind me. Now what is it?" she snapped.

"Uhh..Ron quit the team" he said hesitantly.

"What?" she hissed.

"Yeah. He quit, and told me to deactivate the tracking chip" Wade said.

"And did you?"

"Well, yeah. I knew it was a bad idea to put it in, even though it has helped in the past, it was an invasion of privacy in general. So I shut it off and fried the internal circuitry."

Kim sighed. "I guess it's good. Why did you give him evidence against me?"

"Well Kim," Wade said, glancing at a monitor "What you did was pretty wrong. I mean, did you look at Ron's reaction when he saw it. It was a mixture of pain, horror, hurt, and sadness all rolled into one facial expression. Not cool."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't know what to do. Should I apologize now or let it sit for a bit before I do?"

"Honestly Kim, I have no clue. Sorry" Wade said before shutting off his connection.

She flopped down on her bed and thought to herself _"How did I screw all this up. It's all my fault."_

* * *

Ron's alarm woke him up promptly at 8:30am. His morning consisted of half an hour of meditation, with a shower after that, breakfast, and then whatever the day would hold.

Having been working with his powers for several years, and after a few more trips to Japan, Ron had become a master of MMP, and used the meditation as a way of relaxation and tuning of his senses.

He had learned to keep his anger in check when using his powers so not to overuse them and cause a burn out of his body.

Tricks he learned with his powers consisted of self healing of injuries, even fatal ones, being able to slightly manipulate the thoughts of others, and of course, better relaxation form.

After the half hour, Ron got up from his bed and headed to the shower.

Working the tension out of his muscles and washing himself quickly and thoroughly, Ron got dressed in a simple pair of black jeans and a blue shirt, that read "Normandy Express" with a spaceship flying through it.

* * *

Quickly going downstairs and looking in the fridge for some eggs to make for breakfast, he was interrupted by the doorbell.

Opening the door, there was nobody outside. "Damn kids" he muttered under his breath.

Turning back around, he nearly had a heart attack. "GAHH! Shego? What are you doing here? How did you get in my house?"

Shego had one of her usual jumpsuits on and just said "Master thief, remember? I can get anywhere. And I'm here cause my place is boring."

"It's 9:30, but I'm glad you are here. I do want to show you something, but it'll wait until after breakfast. Have you eaten yet?"

Receiving a shake of her head signifying no, he led her back to the kitchen and she took a seat at the island.

"So, what's on the menu Stoppable?"

"I'm thinking eggs, bacon, hash browns, and coffee" he said handing her a cup, which she readily accepted.

"Make plenty. I'm a walking plasma furnace, and using my powers requires lots of calories" Shego chuckled. "In order to lose weight, all I need to do is flare my plasma for a few minutes and I can.

"No wonder that you've got such a great figure" Ron said as he broke two eggs in the frying pan on the stove.

Shego blushed, but quickly pushed it down. "And how would you know?"

"Well" Ron said "Those suits you wear certainly don't leave a lot to the imagination. Nor did that dress last night."

"You've got a point Stoppable, I'll give you that" Shego said, sipping her coffee.

This earned a chuckle from Ron who just finished with the eggs and slipped several pieces of bacon on the plate and two hash browns that had been cooking on the side.

He handed the plate to Shego and pulled out two more eggs from the fridge and started work on his own breakfast.

Five minutes later, they sat next to each other at the island and started to eat.

"You didn't need to wait for me to start eating" Ron said.

"I know, but I wanted to" Shego replied, as she playfully shoulder bumped him.

"Y'know," Ron said, as he started to eat "I really like to see you smile a genuine smile. Not one of those sarcastic ones you always use around Drakken or a scowl that's on your face when you see Kim."

"Well, you" Shego said, punctuating the words "Always have a smile on your face. Probably one of the most innocent ones in the world."

"I need to be happy when I can. It's hard to do that when you're fighting villains" Ron said "But, I don't need to worry about that."

Shego finished her food and downed the rest of her coffee. Putting her plate in the sink and getting a refill, she sat back in the stool waiting for Ron to finish.

* * *

He did, and put his plate in the sink, planning on washing it later and led her to the hall closet.

"Now, what I'm about to show you, nobody has ever seen. Not even KP" Ron said, opening the door.

"Ohh Ron, I didn't know you wanted me that way" Shego said huskily.

Ron blushed crimson. "That's not what I meant" he said as he slid the coats to the side and stepped into the closet feeling around the back wall.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

Ron mumbled something for a second before saying "A-HA! Gotcha!"

A thin, almost invisible line ran along the wall in the form of a large rectangle shape. Pressing a button that blended in with the wall, a portion retracted to show a keypad.

"If this is a trap Stoppable, so help me, you'll never see daylight again" Shego growled.

Ron laughed and said "The code to get in and out is 9625. Just if you're wondering."

He punched in the code, and the portion of the wall slid back, revealing a set of stainless steel stairs leading downwards.

"Close the door to the closet, would you?" he asked as he went inside the wall and walked down a few stairs.

Shego closed the door and followed him inside, and the wall slid back to its normal position. She followed him down the stairs to a well lit hallway leading to another door, this one looked heavy.

"It's built to withstand a blast of TNT equivalent to the power of the bombs dropped on Hiroshima during the Second World War" Ron said as he punched in the code, allowing the door to slide noiselessly aside.

They walked inside the large room and all Shego could say was "Wow."

The room they were in, was large and well furnished. Hardwood floors, with a large, well stocked, bar and kitchen against one wall. On another was a huge plasma TV along with several game systems. There was a computer workstation off to the side of that, with a fairly powerful looking machine beside the desk as well as three monitors on the desk. There were two doors leading off in opposite directions and a large queen size bed on another wall, as well as several large bookcases.

"What is this place?" Shego asked, looking around.

"This, is my bunker" Ron said. "I come here to think, to work, or to relax. I had a contractor brought in a few days after I bought the house and had them build this. C'mon, I'll give you the fifty cent tour."

She eagerly nodded and started to follow.

"This is the den/study area. I've got books on most subjects, from auto mechanics to fantasy stories. My computer has two separate connections" he said as he pressed a button on the wall and a large portion slid back beside the computer. "I've got government on one side, and personal on the other. All my files are backed up on there as well as external sources. I've got 150TB of government space, and 300TB of personal."

"Damn, if Drakken had that kind of space, we'd be set" she mused.

"The machine you see on the desk is fake anyways, so if anyone does get down here, they grab that and leave the real one alone" Ron said, closing the wall again.

"Where is the real one?" Shego asked.

Ron gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, but nobody other than myself and the people who installed the system know where it is. What I can tell you is that it's in the top ten list of the world's best computers."

Shego whistled in admiration.

"I've got a fully stocked bar there, but it's too early to drink right now, Television with over one thousand channels and games as well as movies to go along with it, kitchen to keep me sustained, and a bed for when I just don't feel like going upstairs" Ron said.

He led her to one of the doors which led to another short hallway.

"Now, we're under the garage. This is where I perform maintenance and tune ups on my fleet."

"Your fleet?" Shego questioned.

Ron flipped the light switch and all at once, they were in a bright, long hallway with at least thirty cars of varying years and makes. "My fleet" he said proudly.

Shego had to stop her jaw from hitting the floor looking at all the vehicles. "If you got Motor Ed down here, he'd never leave."

"I know" Ron grimaced. "Just don't tell him."

Shego made a motion of zipping her lips shut and Ron flipped the lights off and walked back down the hallway with her in tow.

* * *

"Now, we're going to a scientific oasis" he said, leading her through the main room to the other door.

This door connected straight to a large laboratory without any adjoining hallway. "The walls in this area are a good foot thick, and even though it doesn't look like it, that door could stand up to just about anything I do in here" Ron said leading her past various lab tables.

"You could go into villainy if you wanted to" Shego said.

"I did once. Remember Zorpox? But, the thought has crossed my mind" he said. "I come up with all my improvements in this room. Everything from mission gadgets that I modify to my cars, it all happens right here" he said.

"So then why did you play the buffoon for years? You could've gone solo and done better than princess" Shego said, glancing at a beaker full of mercury.

"Part of it was that Kim was my friend and that I promised her mom that I would look out for her. Another part was that she always wanted to be in the spotlight whereas I preferred the background. I was never in it for fame, but a simple "thanks for saving us Ron" would've been nice every now and again."

"And I heard that she collared you with a tracking chip too" Shego quipped.

"Yeah" Ron felt his face darken a little "Granted, it's gotten me out of a few tight situations, but it was an invasion of privacy. But, Wade has camera's installed in her house, so that's a little worse."

"Do you have any camera's in your house?" Shego asked, suddenly on guard.

"Yep, but they're tied into my mainframe alone. I installed them, and I monitor them exclusively from here. I've got my own electronic security system to protect against any viral attacks, and it's all written in my own code that would take quite a while for even some top super computers to crack" Ron said proudly.

"So long as nerd linger doesn't know I'm here and can't report back to Kimmie, I'm good" Shego said as they went back to the main room.

"We'll tell them soon" Ron mused as he sat on the sofa with her. "Just not too soon."

"How do you think she'll react?" Shego asked, leaning her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Not too well" Ron laughed as an alert window popped up on his desktop. "Well, let's see what it is."

He walked over and pulled up the window. "Looks like a visitor on the front porch."

"And who might it be?" Shego asked, turning on the television.

"The person that we really aren't fond of" Ron said, flipping off the footage and making for the door. "If I don't answer it, she'll get suspicious. Even though I'm mad at her, I need to do this."

* * *

Ron walked down the hallway and up the stairs, pausing to open the door in the back of the closet and shift the coats back to where they were before they walked downstairs.

Taking a breath to calm himself he opened the door. "Kim, what can I do for you?" he asked, leaning against the frame and blocking entrance to his house.

"Ron, I just want to apologize for my actions involving Josh and I while you were in a relationship with me...and for the tracking chip" Kim said with a dejected look on her face.

"KP, don't bring it up, okay? I forgive you. It's all over with" Ron said with a shrug.

"So...why did you leave Team Possible, and why does my dad want to put you in deep space?" Kim asked.

"Well, the answer to the first one, is that I was tired of being treated as a tool. A distraction, even though I was the one who actually saved the day-"

"DID NOT!" Kim practically shouted.

"Indoor voice Kimmie, and yes, I did. You fought with Shego and kept her busy usually. I was the one pressing self destruct buttons, or disabling the "Take over the world" whatever that week was. From Drakken to Dementor to DNAmy, they were all dropped by my mad button pushing skills" Ron said with a shrug before he continued.

"And your answer to the second one, is that I grew a backbone. I was sick of taking crap from everyone from stuff I didn't do. All those years, I kept it buried when people picked on me. Why do you think I always wore long sleeves? It was easier to hide the scars from people beating me rather than having to explain them. Words never solved the disputes they had with me, and they beat me up because I was lower on the social food chain then they were, so I just took it. But, I digress, I just got sick of being a scapegoat and stood up for myself."

Kim understood this much, but she didn't know about the beatings "Ron, I've never seen you get beaten."

"Well" Ron said with a snort "You were fairly close to the top of the chain, so nobody would screw with me when you were around, but when you weren't, I was screwed."

"Ron, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"KP, it's fine, but can we speed this up a little? I've got something on the go right now" Ron said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

_"Is he over me already?"_ Kim thought "Anyone I know?"

"Uhhhh...sort of" Ron answered.

"Who is it?" Kim asked.

"Well, we're not really tight anymore KP, and we won't be, so I don't feel comfortable telling you who I'm with."

_"WHAT?!"_ Kim thought "Oh, don't worry about it Ron, but I am truly sorry for cheating on you" she said.

"Yeah, anyways, bye Kim" Ron said, closing the door.

Walking away from the closed door towards her car, Kim thought to herself. _"What if Ron is right. What if I always was the distraction? What if he's been the hero all the time, but I was just using him to get my name out there? Well, he's at least given me something to think about for some time now."_

Ron watched Kim drive away from his house through the living room window. With a sigh, he went back to the closet and entered the bunker.

* * *

Shego had moved to the computer.

"You saw the entire thing?" Ron asked as he entered.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"If you want to leave, now is your chance" he said, stepping over to the bar.

"Leave? Why? And it's like eleven in the morning, why are you drinking?" Shego asked.

"The new Ron with the backbone is here to stay, so if you hate it, I won't judge you if you leave" Ron said "And in answer to why I'm having a drink, you saw what I just did. Lied to her. I'm not a fan of lying to people."

"Ron, I'm here for the duration. I want this relationship with you. No matter what. Besides, I like a man with a backbone" Shego said, walking over to the bar and crossing her arms under her breasts, catching Ron's attention "But still, it's too early to drink."

"5 o'clock somewhere" Ron said quietly pulling out some brandy and a snifter. "Do you want a quick drink?"

"Fine. Only one drink. That's it" Shego said, accepting a snifter.

"One drink, for now" Ron said, pulling out another snifter.

"At least you don't skimp on the alcohol. This is good stuff" Shego mused.

"Yep. I usually settle for decent liquor" Ron said, taking his drink back to the couch, motioning Shego to follow him.

"So, what is the day plan Stoppable?" Shego asked, taking a seat beside him.

"I really had nothing on the block. Maybe tinker with one of my cars, improve my security system, maybe give you a call to see if everything is planned for tomorrow" Ron said, trailing off.

"Oh, it's planned already" Shego said offhand.

"Really? That was fast..." Ron said, taking a drink.

"I didn't want to wait" Shego said, putting a hand on Ron's thigh.

"Shego, I don't want this relationship to be based just on sex" Ron said cautiously.

"Neither do I, I just like messing with you. It's fun" she mused.

"Glad I can be a source of entertainment for you" Ron said, with a sarcastic tone.

"Good. Now, we gonna sit here and drink, or are we gonna tinker with some cars?" Shego asked, finishing her brandy.

"We, are going to tinker" Ron said, finishing his and taking their glasses to the sink to wash them out.

They spent most of the day in the garage hallway, working on various cars, looking for problems, topping up coolant and wiper fluid. That alone, took most of the day to do on 30+ cars and motorcycles.

They both came back upstairs greasy and sweaty, ready to finish the day.

* * *

"So, where's your shower?" Shego asked.

"Upstairs, second door on the left" Ron said, starting to climb the stairway. "Do you have anything to change into?"

"Yeah, I brought a bag with me."

"Alright. You take the first shower, and I'll get one after you" Ron said.

"We could shower together to save water" Shego said seductively.

"As much as I would enjoy that, I'm not ready. Baby steps here" Ron said chuckling.

"Fine Stoppable, you win" Shego sighed, adding a puppy dog pout.

"NOT THE PDP!" Ron shouted, slapping a hand over his eyes and running to his room.

_"Alright! I know how to break his will"_ Shego thought with a smile.

She had left her overnight bag in the bathroom already, so she took out a pair of black jeans and a green tank top and left them out as she stripped off her greasy jumpsuit and set it on the ground.

Turning on the water and allowing it to heat up, she thought about the day that had passed, and the coming date/party. This caused her to smile.

Shego booked a seating for a large amount of people at a five star restaurant in Upperton. She had made a group on Villain Book about Ron leaving the hero side and becoming a neutral, and a cook. Most of the villains were going to show up, and leave it as a neutral meeting ground. Hell, Shego had even invited Doctor Director and people from the hero side (excluding Kim and Team Go for obvious reasons) as kind of a goodbye party. There would be dinner, a cake, and a toast to Ron.

_"He's going to be surprised. And a little terrified at the start"_ Shego said as she laughed to herself and stepped in the shower.

Ron stripped out of his grease covered clothes and threw a housecoat on over his boxers, allowing his mind to drift to the naked woman currently showering in the bathroom next to his room.

All too soon the water shut off and he heard the bathroom door open and the light click off.

Getting up from his chair, he walked out of his room carrying a blue button down shirt and a pair of beige slacks and quickly went to the bathroom without running into Shego, who had already gone downstairs.

Wiping the steam off the mirror after his shower, Ron dried his body and hair off with one of the towels and left it hanging on the rack to dry.

After getting dressed and checking the time, Ron went downstairs and started looking for Shego.

_"Her bag is still here, so she must still be here...but she's not here. Probably in the bunker"_ Ron thought as he opened the closet and entered the code into the keypad.

* * *

Walking into the main room, he saw her talking on a communication device, then noticing him, saying goodbye, and putting it away.

"Giving away my base of operations?"

"Nah, just making sure everything was fine with the restaurant" Shego said.

"And is it?" Ron asked.

"Yep!" Shego said proudly.

"Well, it's starting to get around that time. Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure. Are you cooking?" Shego asked.

"Yes. Yes I am" Ron replied, going into the small kitchen by the bar.

"Well then I definitely want something to eat" Shego said, leaning on the counter.

"It won't be much, but I can do a homemade pizza. Should be ready in about half an hour" Ron said, rifling through the fridge. "You can pick a movie to watch while we wait for it to cook and while we eat."

"Good idea" Shego said going back over to the entertainment center and opening one of the side panels.

After much deliberation, she chose what they would watch.

"Wall-E?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. It looks cute" Shego said, settling in on the couch.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes" Ron said, putting some plates and napkins on the coffee table in front of them and sitting down on the couch. "Oh shit. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Any scotch?" Shego asked.

"Yeah. Gimmie a second" Ron said going over to the bar and pulling out two glasses, ice, and a twelve year old bottle of scotch.

Going back to the couch and setting everything down on the table, he poured two glasses and handed one to Shego.

"Let's start the movie now" Ron said.

Shego hit play and they settled into the couch, only moving when Ron needed to take the pizza out of the oven and cut it for them.

During the movie, they went from sitting close, to full cuddling, with their heads leaning on one another, Ron's arm around Shego, and her hand on his thigh.

* * *

The movie finished, and the clock struck 10pm. Shego sat up and yawned.

"Well, I liked that movie" she said, looking over at Ron.

"Yeah, it's a sweet movie. They did a really good job with it" Ron mused, getting up and putting their plates and glasses in the sink. "So...what now?"

"Well, I think it's far too late for me to go home, so I might just need to spend the night" Shego said, getting off the couch and stretching.

"Bunker or upstairs?" Ron asked, cleaning the dishes and putting them away.

"Upstairs. That's where my bag is" Shego said, coming up behind him and putting her arms around him.

"Alright. I'll take the couch, and you can have the bed" Ron said, taking her hand and leading her to the door.

"Ron, we're both adults. We can sleep in the same bed without expecting anything to happen...I mean...after all...I haven't...really..." Shego said, starting to trail off.

"Are you...a virgin?" Ron asked.

"Yeah...green skin only brings out the freaks who want to try their luck. A few came kinda close, but nobody ever made it" Shego said, looking at the ground as they walked up the stairs.

"Well, I am too, so I won't try anything until you're ready" Ron said, pausing at the door to the closet and keying in the pin, allowing it to slide open.

"Thanks Ron...that makes me happy" Shego said with a small smile as they walked out of the closet into the main hallway.

They went upstairs and Shego went to the bathroom to change while Ron stayed in his room to get ready.

He heard a somewhat hesitant knock at his door to which he answered "Come on in. The Ron is dressed."

Shego stepped inside his room in a set of green silk pajamas, whereas Ron had flannel bottoms with a t-shirt on and was finishing making the bed.

He looked over and let a wide grin cross his face. "You can really make anything look good on you."

"Thanks" she said with a shy smile. "Do you need a hand?"

"No, it's about finished" Ron said, smoothing the duvet. "Which side do you want?"

"Um..I'll take the left" Shego said, going over and lifting the covers.

Ron slipped over to the right and under the covers, pressing a button on his nightstand to shut off the lights.

He steadied his breathing to a slow rhythm, but felt Shego shift towards him, holding onto him like an oversized teddy bear.

Ron put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, hearing her sigh in contentment, as she intertwined her legs with his.

"Goodnight Ron."

"Goodnight Shego."


	4. Shopping and Party Pt1

**A/N: **Yeah, still alive over here. Just had some serious writer's block. Wasn't cool. Anyways, here's yet another chapter. Could there be a harem in the mix? Probably not though. I dunno, but probably not. Anyways, keep Reading and Reviewing, and I'll just be over here writing.

* * *

Ron woke up the next morning without the need for an alarm clock, considering that it was a Sunday.

Attempting to get up, he slightly shifted but couldn't really move because of a weight pressing into his chest.

The memories of the day before came back to him. Kim apologizing, Shego coming over, the bunker tour, working on the cars, dinner and the movie, and finally cuddling together in bed.

A smile made its way onto his face as he remembered the night before. He never knew Shego could be such a wonderful person to spend time with when she was off duty.

He felt slight movement as Shego lifted her head off his chest and turned up to look at him.

"Morning" she said quietly.

"Morning" Ron replied, his smile growing wider. "I could get used to waking up like this."

"Me too" Shego said with a small smile. "I haven't slept that well in ages."

"Nor have I. So, do you want some breakfast?" Ron asked.

"Sure. I'm starved" Shego replied, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Pancakes and Belgian Waffles it is then" Ron said, putting his feet on the floor and getting up.

He went down to the kitchen and started to make the batter when he heard Shego behind him.

"So, I was meaning to ask yesterday, but forgot all about it. Where did you get all those cars?"

"Yeah...I should've expected that question" Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck as he started to pour the batter in the waffle maker. "Well, a couple days after my parents left, I got a package. It was from my dad. Inside there was a key ring with about fifty keys, and a small stack of paper with a handwritten note on top. It read:

_'Ron, these have been collected and in storage for a long time. My father started this, and I continued. You may continue as well, or stop and allow suitable collectors to take a gander. Please take care of each and every one of them._

_Lots of love:_

_Dad'_

So, I looked at the paperwork. All it was were names of cities, addresses, and storage locker numbers. I went to the one in Middleton and popped the locker open. That's where I got my Charger you saw in the workshop. There were fifty three cars in total, some were really old, so I donated them to museums. Private collectors wanted a few, so I let them go. The rest are technically mine, but I rent them out" Ron said, opening the waffle maker and taking out four waffles and putting them on a plate before he continued.

"I have intermediaries running ads, once one gets a hit I take people underground, with precautions of course, and they pick out what they want and how long they want it for. However, you caught me in the middle of maintenance season" noting her quizzical expression, he continued, "Once a year for two weeks, I have every car recalled and brought underground for maintenance and upgrades, then they get rented out again."

Flipping some pancakes, he put butter, jam, and syrup out on the table.

"So, what are you going to do with them when you move to San Francisco?" Shego asked, giving Ron her plate to put pancakes on it.

"I don't really know yet" he said, shutting off the stove and grabbing a plate for himself. "I'd like to continue having them, so I'll probably scatter them in lockers around the country and leave a list for my kid to find."

"So, what's the plan for today" Shego asked, as they finished with their food.

"Why am I making the plans? I think we should do what you want to do today" Ron replied, placing their dishes in the sink.

"Wellll...we could go shopping. I want to pick out something to wear tonight" she said, walking out of the kitchen towards the staircase.

Ron grimaced internally _"Shopping. One of my least favorite things to do, but, I'll do it"_ he thought. "Alright. Let's do it."

* * *

Once they had both dressed, Ron in a pair of sandy khakis and a red t-shirt with a black long sleeve shirt that had the sleeves rolled up, and Shego in simple jeans and a black t-shirt, they went down to the bunker to pick out what they were going to drive.

Ron insisted on taking the Mercedes as usual, but Shego settled on a black 1954 Cadillac Eldorado and begged to take it, and Ron caved.

"Fine, we'll take the Eldorado. At least we know it's in good shape" he said, pulling the keys off a rack on the wall and walking over to the car.

Shego smiled as he turned on the engine and heard it purr.

Ron pulled a pair of aviator sunglasses out of the glove compartment and rested them on top of his head.

"Did you know I was going to suggest this car?" Shego asked as he shifted into drive.

"Nope, I just keep a pair of sunglasses in every car" Ron replied, heading into a tunnel and pressing a button on the dash.

They got to the end of the tunnel and an elevator was waiting there. It had Ron's Mercedes on it, so Shego deduced that they were directly under the garage.

Ron shifted into park and pressed another button that started the elevator moving upwards.

A moment later, they were in the attached garage on the side on the house and Ron was opening the door automatically, slipping his sunglasses on, and driving them out onto the road.

They headed for the nearest on ramp for the interstate to take them to Middleton Mall.

* * *

"Wow, that car rides like a dream!" Shego said as she jumped out after Ron parked in the lot.

"Yeah, she really does. Probably why it's one of the most rented cars" Ron mused as he locked the doors. "Automatic locks. Glad I installed them on every car."

They walked into the mall arm in arm and started shopping.

Eventually, Shego dragged him into Club Banana.

"Shego, what are you doing?! Monique still works here, and Kim still shops here" Ron said, suddenly nervous.

"Relax Stoppable, besides, it shouldn't take that long" Shego said as she got a dress off the rack and headed into a change room. "Now wait for me here. This shouldn't take long."

However, Ron knew, from all the shopping trips he'd been dragged on with KP and Monique, that he would be here awhile. He settled into an armchair to wait.

As though by magic, it had turned out exactly as Ron thought it would. Two hours of going through various outfit combinations, but always sticking with the main colors of green and black.

Ron felt his jaw becoming tired after having to pick it up off the floor every time Shego walked out of the change room to show it to him.

She finally settled on a black backless dress that went down to her knees. It was held in place by two straps running over her shoulders and linking into the material. There was a rather large hole that dipped down to the middle of her back.

Ron felt like his jaw was loaded with lead and would break the floor of the store this time it fell.

"Wow...that one...is...wow...perfect" he managed to say before his vocal chords failed him.

Shego walked over to him with a sexy smile on her face. "Good. I could see you were getting a little antsy of all this shopping" she said, licking his earlobe. "Let me just change and pay, then we can be on our way."

Turning around, she added an extra sway to her hips before disappearing back into the change room.

A moment later, she returned and got Ron up and paid for the dress. They departed from Club Banana and started through the mall as Shego spoke up.

"I need to get some shoes too."

Ron inwardly groaned. There was nothing worse than shoe shopping, especially with a woman who could shop for days, and if all the times Ron had seen Shego reading a fashion magazine before crashing Drakken's plans was any conviction, they would be there for awhile.

But this time, Ron was proven wrong. The moment they walked in, Shego spied a pair of mid calf, green boots that would compliment her dress perfectly.

She found a pair in her size, paid, and they walked out of the store just a few moments later.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked, looking around for the food court.

"You can tell?" Ron asked, smiling sheepishly.

"You tense your body whenever we go into a store. Oh well, that's too bad for you, cause I love to shop" Shego said, her eyes dancing with mirth.

Ron took a second and took her expression in. It wasn't the Shego he usually knew with the scowl on her face and the eyes blazing with anger, this was a different woman entirely.

She had a wide smile on her face, a confident strut, and eyes that were so vibrant you could get lost in them for hours.

"Pity, but, as long as I'm spending time with you, I can survive" Ron replied, getting in line at "Chen's Wok," a Chinese food place in the food court.

They ordered lunch and Ron took the tray over to an empty table.

"So, do you need anything while we're at the mall? Maybe another suit for the big date tonight?" Shego asked, twirling some noodles around her fork.

"Ummmm...no?" Ron said, suddenly nervous.

"Wrong answer Stoppable" Shego said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "After lunch, we are going to Andrisen Morton Co to buy you a new suit. Besides, you've seen me in a lot of different outfits today, turnabout is fair play."

"I guess that's fair, but I already have a couple suits" Ron managed to say finally.

"Yeah. A grey suit, and a beige one. Neither go well with green and black. You're buying a new one" Shego said, finishing her food.

Ron grumbled as he took the tray to the garbage can and dumped it, setting the tray on top.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was being dragged through the mall by a very determined Shego in order to get him a new suit.

A few minutes later, they stood outside the store that Shego had brought him to.

"Well, here we are" she said, going inside, still dragging Ron.

"I hope you know how to pop in a dislocated shoulder" he said with some humor.

"Good thing I do" she said quietly before turning to a sales associate. "Hi, I need a suit for my boyfriend here. Black three piece, preferably Armani or similar" she turned to Ron. "Now give her your measurements so she can pick out a suit, and so I can pick out a shirt and tie."

Ron complied and before long, he was in a change room while Shego sat on the couch outside, waiting for him to showcase the suit as well as the green shirt and black tie she picked out.

A minute later, he walked out and was subjected to Shego's intense scrutiny as she looked him over.

"Spin" she simply said, and Ron complied.

After completing a full 360, she said "Open the jacket but leave the waistcoat closed."

Again, Ron complied and opened the three buttons on the front of the sport coat that he had done up in the change room, and left the vest closed.

Shego smiled and nodded her head. "It's good, but it seems to be missing something, but I know exactly what it is, and I'll go and get it for you."

"And I'll get something to compliment your outfit then" Ron said, glancing at his watch "Meet at the food court in an hour?"

"Sure" Shego said, walking out of the store, leaving Ron to change and pay.

* * *

Promptly, five minutes before the appointed meeting time, Ron was seated at a bench with his bags waiting for Shego to arrive.

When he left the clothing store, he made his way to a jewelry store.

He had bought an emerald pendant necklace on a gold chain to compliment the outfit she would be wearing that night, but Ron wouldn't tell her about it until they were almost ready to leave.

Right on time, Shego walked from the interior of the mall to the meeting place, and spotted Ron seated on a bench and walked over to him.

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

"Yep!" she replied "Did you?"

"Totally" Ron said as he got up. "And now, it's time to go. What time are our reservations for?"

"6 o'clock sharp" Shego said, walking towards the door.

"You do know that I get to pick the car tonight, because you already picked the Eldorado for our excursion today" Ron said, following her out into the afternoon sunlight.

* * *

At that moment, someone was walking across the parking lot towards Ron and Shego, who had both slipped sunglasses on to help see. This person was fairly well known, and not really liked by anyone, but this person had a secret. This person had a crush on Ron Stoppable.

Ron knew nothing of this however, because it wasn't someone he had interacted with on a daily basis during his time in high school, and he hadn't seen the person in two years.

That person, was Bonnie Rockwaller.

Bonnie had always hidden it during high school due to her position in the social food chain. She knew that Tara had a crush on Ron, but she would never date him. In high school she wouldn't have, but now she was back in Middleton to talk to Ron.

She had gone to Los Angeles to pursue a career in acting, but after a year, she decided it wasn't worth it, and started going to school down there to get a degree in business.

She put in a transfer to Upperton University during her first year and it was approved, so for her second year, she had been working her tail off to get a degree, and to work up the courage to talk to Ron about her...issue.

She was going to the mall to do some routine shopping, when she saw Him.

He was walking arm in arm with another person. _"Female, attractive, but not as much as me, both are happy...odd"_ Bonnie thought as she walked through the lot.

She watched Ron and the woman walk over to a black car, probably 1950's or something like that, get in, shift the top down, back out of the spot, and leave the lot.

Bonnie grumbled out loud. Obviously, this person was pretty close to Ron, either a good friend or a girlfriend. This caused her to snort.

_"Stoppable with a girlfriend other than Kim or me? Not possible."_

Bonnie still hadn't lost her edge for being self centered in the years since she had been at high school. She walked into the mall to start shopping, but her thoughts kept returning to a certain blond haired boy with the raven haired girl.

_"I need to find out who this woman is"_ she thought as she walked into Club Banana.

* * *

Ron and Shego arrived back at Ron's house and parked the Eldorado in the bunker workshop.

"Well, even though it was shopping, I had a good time" Ron said as he opened the trunk and got their bags out.

"Remember, we've still got three hours until we need to be at the restaurant. The day isn't over yet" Shego replied, taking the one bag that contained what she bought for Ron and strutting to the door leading to the main room.

"I know. I'll be up in a bit. I just want to refuel the car" Ron said, taking a hose off the wall and opening the gas cap.

Ron idly topped up the gas tank of the car and walked down the rows looking for the vehicle that they would take out that night.

He settled on a navy blue, 1942 Lincoln Continental convertible.

Smirking to himself, he did a walk around inspection and found everything in order.

Finally prying himself away from the cars and grabbing the rest of the bags that were still on the floor, he made his way through the bunker and up into the house.

"So, going to be up in a bit? It's been an hour" Shego said from the couch, the humor carrying in her voice.

"You know the Ron-Man. Can't get enough of his cars" Ron said, a large smile breaking out on his face. "I'll just put these bags in my room."

Ron dropped the bags on his bed and hid the pendant that he bought for Shego in the top drawer of his dresser. His preparations complete, he headed back downstairs to where Shego was filing her nails on the sofa.

Both of them spent half an hour idly talking before Shego disappeared upstairs with the words "I need to shower, do my hair, and my makeup. These things take time."

So, Ron was left on his own, to kill time, until he needed to get ready, which took substantially less time than it took Shego to do.

Ron flipped on the news, and of course, it was an old story about how Kim Possible saved the world and blah blah blah.

Idly changing the channel to a weather network, he saw there was a chance of rain that night, so he got up and made sure to have an umbrella by the bottom of the stairs so they could grab it before going to the bunker.

_"Looks like I need to leave the top up on the Continental...Pity" _Ron thought as he sat back down and continued watching the weather.

* * *

Half an hour later, he rose from the couch and stretched. It was 5pm, so a shower was in order as was getting changed into the suit.

Ron made his way up the stairs and found his bathrobe hanging outside the bathroom with a note attached,

_Ron, _

_Your suit, shirt, shoes, tie, and undergarments are already in the bathroom. The reason you're reading this, is because I'm getting ready in your room, and I like my privacy...for now. Anyways, take a shower, get dressed, and knock on the door when you're finished._

_Love,_

_Shego_

A smile played across his face as he finished the message, but he wondered why the robe was there, if all his clothing was already inside.

Shrugging, he took the robe off the door and went into the bathroom to shower.

Stepping out of the bathroom twenty five minutes later, Ron was immaculately dressed.

The suit showed his lean frame, and fit properly in all the right places.

The shirt and tie went together very well, and would surely compliment Shego's attire for the night.

He walked over to his door and knocked.

Hearing a muffled "Enter" from the other side, he twisted the knob and headed through.

Even though Ron had attempted to mentally prepare himself so his jaw wouldn't drop, all that preparation went right out the window and his brain shifted into neutral.

Even though he had already seen the dress, and the only difference was that she donned a pair of bright green gloves, that had no bearing on it.

"Stoppable, close your mouth. You'll catch flies that way" she quipped, walking forward and shutting his mouth.

Ron finally managed to get his brain back in working order and formed a coherent sentence.

"You look absolutely stunning. All the other people in the restaurant will be jealous of you" Ron said, taking her hands.

"Well, all eyes won't be on me" Shego replied, flattening his tie under the vest. "You're looking very dapper yourself."

"Only because you picked it" Ron said, giving her a large smile. "Now, close your eyes."

A flash of panic crossed Shego's face "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm only going to give you what I bought earlier" Ron assured her.

"Oh, it's gift time now. Alright then" Shego replied, closing her eyes.

Ron walked over to the dresser, opened the top drawer, pulled out the box, closed the drawer and walked in front of Shego.

"You can open your eyes now" he whispered, flipping up the lid.

Shego opened her eyes and her hand flew to her mouth. "It's beautiful" she finally managed to say after several seconds.

"Just like the person who's going to wear it tonight" Ron said, faintly smiling. "May I put it on you?"

Shego turned around and lifted her hair, allowing Ron to place a quick kiss on the back of her neck before putting the necklace on her.

Shego fingered the emerald in the middle for a couple seconds before saying "Thank you."

"Anytime" Ron said, stepping back and allowing her to drop her hair.

"Now it's your turn. Close your eyes" Shego said without looking over her shoulder.

Ron obliged, and a moment later, heard "Now, open them."

Shego stood in front of him holding a smallish-medium size rectangular, felt box, not unlike what her necklace was stored in.

She handed it to him and said "Open it."

Inside, was a pocket watch, with a chef's hat on the front.

"It's bon diggity" Ron said after a moment.

"Undo your vest and put the chain through the middle button, then do it back up" Shego told him. "You put the watch in one pocket, and all the excess chain in the other pocket. Makes you look more old fashioned, which I already know you are."

That statement got a laugh as Ron undid the vest and pulled the chain through. He put the watch in his pocket and the rest of the chain in the other after he did up the vest.

"I even got it engraved in the short amount of time" Shego said, grabbing her clutch from the bed.

"You did? Let's see what it says-"

"No" Shego said. "Not yet. After you get home, you can see it."

"Will you be staying the night?" Ron asked.

"Afraid not" Shego replied, grabbing her bag "I'm getting picked up by Drakken because I need to work tomorrow. And you need to go to university. You've only got like...a week left before graduation."

"Right" Ron said as they started to go down the stairs.

Grabbing the umbrella on the way to the bunker, they opened the secret door and went down the stairs to the main room and then the garage.

Inside the garage, Shego saw the car they would be taking that night.

"Woah, we're taking your Continental. Those things are sweet."

"I know" Ron said as he pulled the keys off the wall and unlocked the car. "Tonight is going to be great."

_"You have no idea"_ Shego thought as Ron opened her door for her and closed it.

They drove out of the above ground garage into the fading sunlight, and headed towards Upperton.

All the trip Shego was directing him until they finally pulled up outside a restaurant known as "Ross."

Ron stopped the car, got out, and tossed the keys to the valet, before opening the door for Shego.

She took his offered arm and headed inside to see the host.

"The name should be under Stoppable" she said, glancing at the man beside her.

"Ah yes. The private room has been prepared according to your instructions" the man said, leading them past tables and booths to a door.

_"Private room for a date? Swanky!"_ Ron thought.

"Thanks" Shego said, before shooing the man off with a glare. "Ready for dinner Ronnie?"

"Most definitely" he said as Shego opened the door to a rather large room.

* * *

Ron took three steps in and froze. At the large table, on one side, sat every villain, excluding a few lame ones, that he had fought. On the other side, stood representatives from GJ and other allies through the fight.

"Uhhhh...what's going on here" he said quietly.

"It's a party buffoon!" Drakken shouted. "Retirement from all your side kicking!"

"Aye!" Duff Killigan chimed in "The lad deserves a break. Especially if he's going to become a chef in a week's time."

Ron slowly turned to Shego who had a mischievous grin on her face.

"I trust this is your doing?"

Her grin grew wider "Might as well throw you a party before you become a top line chef. And what better party than a retirement party?"

"You're making me sound like I'm sixty five or something" Ron said, a smile growing on his face.

"Come on you two. Sit down and eat" Dr. Director practically yelled.

"Right" Ron said as he took a seat at the head of the table which had a place card which read his name on it.

Shego took the seat on his right, which was on the villain side, and she was beside Drakken of course, and Dr. Director had the seat on his left, with the rest of the heroes.

"So...this is basically neutral ground?" Ron asked, looking at the menu.

"Yep. As is the ballroom if anyone is going dancing tonight" Shego replied, looking at the drink list.

"And how did you organize all this?" Ron said.

"Easy. Villain Book. A site where all villains can socialize and talk about matters outside of work" Shego said, pulling out a touch phone and opening the app "See?"

She offered the phone to Ron just as the waiter came by to take drink orders.

Looking at it, he saw all the posts, several of which included 'Who the hell is Ron Stoppable?' and then a picture of him to show them who he was.

Noticing Shego's distraction with a conversation, he quickly decided to check her profile.

_"Damn, she has a lot of pictures of her in a bikini...and she can really rock it"_ Ron thought as he flipped back to the group and handed the phone back to Shego.

"Well, it's great. Thanks for doing this" Ron said.

"It was no problem" both Shego and Dr. Director said at the same time.

"So Stoppable" Dr. Director started "How are things between you and Kim? She's not here tonight."

Ron's face fell dark and in a steely voice he said "We can talk about it later."

Betty was slightly taken aback, and she was going to talk again before Wade stopped her.

"It's a bit of a sore subject right now Betty" he said "Ron will tell you though. Safe to say, they're not together anymore."

"Wade? I didn't even notice you. You're not behind a computer tonight" Ron said, a chuckle escaping at the end.

"Yeah, Dr. Director told me I just had to come, and if I didn't, she'd make me pay somehow for all the satellites I've hacked into" Wade said, smiling sheepishly.

_"Punishment from her might not be so bad...Woah man. Head in the game. You have your girlfriend sitting right next to you. Not time to think about that"_ Ron thought to himself.

"Well, it's good to see you anyways. As well as the other GJ agents" Ron said, smiling. "I assume you left Will Doofus back at the office."

"He would be such a buzz kill at the party, so of course I did" Dr. Director replied.

"I agree" Ron said as another waiter came up to deliver their drinks and take their food orders.

* * *

Once he departed, conversation began to flow between both sides, with everyone talking and laughing.

Ron thought it was nice to see everyone in something other than their usual villain lairs and uniforms and in more...casual clothing, excluding Motor Ed and Duff Killigan of course.

Ed was still making passes at Shego, who kept shooting him down, and Killigan was ranting to Dementor, who was sitting beside him, about them not having haggis on the menu.

"So Stoppable-" Dr. Director started.

"Please, it's Ron" he said.

"Okay Ron, it's after hours and I'm off duty, so call me Betty. Anyways, Wade told me that you and Kim are no more, anyone new in your life?"

"Well actually" Ron started "I'm with Shego."

Before anyone could answer, a cheer went up from Agent Jackson with collective groans from several others around the table. Ron looked on with bewilderment before Jackson said "Alright folks, pay up!"

"Um...what's he talking about?" Ron asked.

Monkey Fist was the one who answered. "We've had a small wager going on about who you would be in a relationship with after you got rid of that blasted Kim. Jackson there, said Shego, while the rest of us mostly sided with Rockwaller, that Tara girl, Andria Lynn or even Dr. Director."

"Woah! Bro, you stole my woman? Seriously, not cool" Ed yelled from the other end of the table. "Babe, what does that scrawny thing have that I don't?"

"Can it, before I come down there and burn you" Shego yelled back, lighting up one of her fists.

Ed shrank back a little bit, and glared at Ron, who readily returned the stare with an icy one of his own.

Ed was the first one to look away and Ron smirked in victory, then returned to the conversation.

"I really don't know what I'm going to do once I get my diploma" Ron said, glancing at Shego and Betty.

"I have an idea...but it's a secret" Betty said.

"Oh...well, I have one too. We'll just need to confer later to see if they're the same ideas" Shego said.

"Done" Betty replied, a smile growing as she glanced at Ron.

"I don't know if I should be scared, or not" Ron quietly said as several waiters appeared and began putting food down in front of them.

* * *

Conversation was somewhat sparse during the dinner, and Ron found it difficult to keep his posture and face somewhat in control as Shego kept running the heel of her boot up and down his calf causing heat to rise in his neck.

"So Shego" Betty said "Are you going to share him, or is he all yours?"

"Hey, the Ron-Man isn't just some property to be bought and handed out" Ron said, and was duly ignored.

"I may share, I may not. Just depends how I feel" Shego said, shrugging as she finished her dinner.

Ron just groaned as he finished his dinner and put the plate off to the side.

"Come on Ron, we're just kidding" Betty said, slapping his arm lightly.

"Maybe" Shego said, smiling wickedly.

"Hey, so who wants dessert?" Ron asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"We've already got a cake coming" Shego said, leaning a little closer to Ron.

"Too bad your leaving all this behind" Betty said, also leaning a little closer.

"This can't be happening" Ron mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's happening" Shego and Betty said as they kissed him on the cheek, gaining a gag from Drakken and Ed.

"Seriously bro, why does he get the babes? Why not me?" Ed said to Monkey Fist.

"Probably because he's intelligent, attractive, and caring. And not a gorilla" Fist said, smirking.

"You're one to talk monkey dude" Ed shot back, combing his mullet.

Fist managed to stifle a laugh, as he turned back to watching Ron attempt to reboot his brain.

* * *

"Well, that just happened" Ron said.

"Yes. It did" Shego said "And Bets over there probably enjoyed it."

"I did" Betty said, looking back at Shego with her good eye. "Did you enjoy it Ron?"

"Mmhmm" was all he managed to say before the cake came.

The waiter wheeled it up beside the table and cut an appropriate amount of pieces for all the people there, and walked away with the cart.

"This is some pretty good cake" Ron said, giving approval after a bite.

This prompted most of the table to agree with him, except for Ed, who was still grumbling because Ron had Shego.

A few minutes later, the cake was gone and everyone started to get out their wallets as Betty smiled.

"The party is on GJ's dime tonight. Nobody needs to pay" she said.

* * *

"You know Stoppable" Monkey Fist said as they were walking out of the restaurant "I'm going to actually miss having you as a nemesis."

"Hey, at least you're one of the few who remembered my name, and believe it or not, I enjoyed having you as an arch enemy...minus all the monkey ninjas" Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck before giving the valet the card for his car.

"You have mastered the power now?" Fist asked.

"Yeah. It's all under control now. Took some time, but it's all good" Ron replied, as the valet pulled up.

"Dude...that's your car?" Ed asked in disbelief "That's seriously rad."

"Yeah. Whoever's going dancing, we'll meet you there" Ron said as he opened the door for Shego, closed it, and walked around to get in the driver's seat.

Pulling away, Ron said "Well, now where are we off to?"

"It's not too far" Shego said "Just relax, I'll direct you."

"Alright" Ron said, settling in for the short drive. "Let's go dancing."


	5. Party Pt2 and a Proposition

**A/N: **Hey y'all. Here's another update for the story. Seems as though the consensus is that people enjoy the story, so it's still going. Now, I love reviews, so give them all to me. All of them. Thanks! By the way, Drakken and Dr. Director will NOT be a couple, neither will Wade and Adrena. Dr. D was there for Shego, and Betty was keeping an eye on Ron. Adrena and Wade are a one night stand.

* * *

They pulled up beside another valet with three cars following them. One belonged to Drakken, one to Adrena Lynn, and the last one was Dr. Directors, who had Wade in the passenger seat.

Surprisingly enough, it was Drakken who took Betty's arm and Wade took Adrena's.

Wade was 18 now, so he had grown much taller, and lost the round shape that his body had before when they had just started the website.

"What is it that makes heroes and villains so attracted to one another?" Ron asked quietly as they strolled into the lobby of the ballroom.

"I don't know. It's just weird to see this" Shego replied, before turning to the man behind the counter. "Party under Stoppable."

"Is it weird because you and I are together? Or is it everyone else getting along?" Ron asked as they were lead to the main ballroom.

"I'm not really sure" Shego murmured as they walked through the large doors into the marble floored room.

There were plenty of couples, but the room was by no means crowded. An orchestra took up some room on the far side, but not a whole bunch.

"Wow" Ron said as they walked onto the dance floor "Didn't expect them to have a full orchestra here."

"Well, I just hope you know how to waltz, tango, and sway" Shego said, turning towards him when they stopped. Drakken and Betty were on the right of Ron, and Wade and Adrena took the left side.

"I can sway. Might take a little longer to waltz, and tango? I don't even know" Ron said as he put his hands on the small of Shego's back and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We'll start with the sway. Then advance later" Shego said, before grinning "If you're feeling up to it."

Ron grinned in return "Oh, I'm so up for it."

Both of them began to sway in time with the music, staring deeply into each other's eyes, small smiles tugging at their lips.

* * *

"They've got it bad, don't they?" Betty said, glancing quickly at Ron and Shego who were still in their own world.

"Yeah...I've never seen her act like this before" Drakken muttered as they danced. "You know, these last few years have opened my eyes about trying to rule the world."

Betty looked on with interest to what the man had to say.

"I've never been close...well, actually, the Diablo's were the closest that I ever got, but as usual, it failed" Drakken paused before he continued "Maybe evil isn't the way."

Looking at Betty, he said "What does my current record look like? I know it was wiped, but I've been evil for a few years so it could've expanded."

"Well Drakken" Betty started "You've only tried to take over the world twelve times in the last three years, which surprises me. It used to be every week, but now, you've pulled back."

"There are the minor things, but, assuming you drop off the radar for a good three years, you should be clear" Betty said.

"Hmm...only three years, and I can start an honest life. I'll take it" Drakken said, grinning widely.

"Great...and I know just how to start that off. Are you by any chance located in a lair in Mount Middleton?" Betty asked.

"Umm...yes...we are currently located there..why?" Drakken said.

"I've got a plan, and Shego will probably want in on this too" Betty asked, with a toothy grin and a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Stoppable!" Betty barked, waking him from his stupor "Hand off. Shego gets Drakken, you and me, dance and talk."

"Yes Dr. Director" Ron said, slightly annoyed, but he knew that he needed to talk to her.

The song ended and the quickly swapped partners as another slow one began to play. There was promise from the orchestra director to play a few waltzes and a tango later, but that would be MUCH later.

"Sooo Ron" Betty started "What happened between you and Kim?"

Ron opened his mouth to start, but Betty cut him off.

"And we've seen the footage with how she was acting on those missions. Talk to me Ron."

"Well, we've got time, so I'll give you the long version" Ron said, and proceeded to tell Betty everything he had told Shego during the dinner date that they had (all the way back in Chapter 2, cause I'm NOT writing that story again) and how it ended. And each time Kim showed up on his doorstep.

"Hmm" Betty said "Did she ever get physically abusive?" _"So help me if she did."_

Ron paused in thought "Only once. She slapped me pretty hard when Dementor got away one time, but that was it."

Betty whistled at this "Seems like her natural Kimness was affecting her. This will be interesting for GJ then."

Ron stopped. "Don't let anything I've said let you judge her on entry into Global Justice. She's pretty deserving to get in."

Betty continued dancing with a small laugh "She's got an appointment with several GJ shrinks, who might label her as 'unstable' due to the fact that she takes all the glory and credit without doing the work. I won't have anything to do with it. If she doesn't get in, it's because she failed her psyche session, and that won't be anyone's fault but hers."

Ron slightly cringed, but said "I guess that makes sense."

"Trust me. If Kim doesn't get into GJ, nobody is to blame but herself" Betty assured him.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Shego and Drakken,

"Soooo... How've you been Shego?" Drakken asked.

"Fine Dr. D. Perfectly fine" she said, rolling her eyes.

"You really like Stoppable, don't you?" Drakken said, a smirk growing.

"What's it to you?" she snapped.

"If it's love, never let him go. I made that mistake once, and never forgave myself. Don't make the same one as I did" Drakken said, looking down at the floor as they danced.

Shego swayed along with him as she contemplated his words. _"Love? Could it be? Could I have found love in Ron Stoppable? Could he love me back? How do you know when you're in love?"_ all these questions and more flew through her head at a lighting pace.

"Dr. D?"

"Yes Shego?"

"Thanks...for the advice...and stuff" she said.

"You're welcome" he smiled.

"And if you tell anyone I got sappy on you, we play a very long game of Drakken goes ouch" Shego said, scowling.

"My lips are sealed...but there is one small matter" he said, bracing himself for the reaction.

"Which is?" Shego said, already guessing what was coming.

"I'm getting out of the game of evil" he quickly said and then threw his hands up to protect his face.

When no onslaught of plasma came, he hesitantly lowered his hands and opened one eye to reveal Shego standing there, hands on hips, with a wide grin.

"Yeah I guessed that much."

"Excuse me?" Drakken said.

"Only twelve plots in three years? You were slowing down. I knew you were starting to second guess evil, so I started to do that as well. Decided to play a neutral from now on, and if Betty has the same idea I do, it's perfect" Shego said, as the song ended. "Well that's my cue, I'm going back now. Remember Drakken, I'm riding back with you."

"Yes, yes Shego. I remember" Drakken said, waving dismissively as Betty came back over.

"I feel kinda bad for what Kim did to Ron" Betty said, as she put her hands on Drakken's shoulders.

"Who do you think was the one who needed to talk with him when Possible had her little outburst at my lair" Drakken grumbled, "But the boy has had it rough. Playing eighteenth fiddle to her."

"I think the phrase is second fiddle Drew" Betty said smirking.

"I know what I said" Drakken replied "And don't call me Drew. Only my mother gets to do that."

"Fine Drakken" Betty said with sarcasm "I'll just let you in on the plan that I've got."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Ron and Shego,

"Have a nice chat with Dr. Blue?" Ron asked, as they started to sway again.

"Yeah. He actually is pretty smart when he isn't being stupid. Did you have a nice chat with Betty?" Shego said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah" Ron replied, moving his hands onto the open part of her back that wasn't covered by the dress. "She explained a lot to me."

"Be careful Ron, you may be attracting just more than me" Shego warned in jest.

"Pfft, yeah, right. Me, Ron Stoppable. High school loser who couldn't get a date to save his life, now having women line up to date me" Ron scoffed as he looked away.

Shego removed her head and caressed his cheek with her hand. "Ron, you're not a loser" she said softly, but firmly "High school was a bad time for everyone. Hormones are all outta whack, and nobody knows what they want. The years change people, trust me. And never belittle yourself in front of me again. Got it?" she finished, as she lit a finger with green fire.

"Crystal clear ma'am" Run said as he chuckled softly.

"Good" Shego said, as she extinguished her finger and put her head back on Ron's shoulder.

"Y'know" Ron said, as they continued dancing "I could really get used to this."

"What's that?" Shego asked.

"A night on the town with a girl, good food, good company. Villains don't seem that bad when they aren't acting...well...bad" Ron said, finishing with a grin.

"Well they usually aren't, but, Betty has an idea, and I do too. Both of them probably involve you, so after your graduation, keep your schedule open" Shego replied.

"I don't know if I should be nervous or not about this proposition" Ron said, hiking an eyebrow.

"Maybe you should be both" Shego said, a mischievous grin taking over.

"Great" Ron managed to squeak out before the song ended and they went to get a few drinks.

They grabbed a table with nobody sitting at it. Sipping their champagne, Shego looked at the dance floor with a smirk.

"Looks like Nerdlinger is gonna get lucky tonight with Adrena."

This sent Ron into a coughing fit. Once that was through, he said "Huh?"

"Look at em" Shego replied, nodding towards the dancing couple.

Wade had a dreamy look on his face, while Adrena had a predatory gleam in her eye. She leaned into Wade's ear and whispered something, causing him to go a little red, but nod.

A moment later, Adrena led him off the dance floor and out of the main doors.

Ron whistled "Wade is going to have a good night."

* * *

Suddenly, four members of the orchestra broke out of the ensemble. The instruments were a violin, a viola, a cello, and a double bass.

Ron had a fairly good idea of what was coming next and what he would be dragged on the floor to do.

As soon as they started playing, Shego perked up and stood up.

"Ronnie, it's time for that tango you promised me."

"Coming Shego" Ron said as he finished his flute and set the empty glass down on the table.

Shego thought he would be clumsy the way he had hesitantly acted earlier in the evening when she brought up the prospect of a tango, but that was the furthest thing from what actually happened.

Within seconds of joining hands, they were gliding around the floor like pros, and Ron was the one who was leading.

"So, you 'don't know' about doing the tango later?" Shego asked with a smirk.

"GJ shelled out for some dance lessons awhile ago. Always good to know how to dance no matter what" Ron said, as he dipped her.

By this time, several other couple had stopped dancing and had started to watch the way Ron and Shego moved and radiated confidence with each step. A few looked on with approval, while others looked on with jealousy.

Betty and Drakken looked on in slight shock.

"I didn't know either of them could dance like that" he muttered.

"Ron had dance classes provided by Global Justice, and Shego, well, that's a mystery" Betty said looking at the couple still dancing.

Ron and Shego didn't know about everyone watching them however. They were off in their own little world with only the music and each other.

The song ended and Ron dipped Shego, causing the entire crowd watching them to burst into cheers and applause.

Both of them looked out, smiled rather sheepishly, and Ron brought Shego back up to standing on two feet.

"Well, I guess they liked our routine" he whispered.

"Yep" she replied, looping her arm through his and making their way over to Betty and Drakken.

"Have fun you two?" Betty asked, lightly punching Ron in the arm.

"Uh...yep" Ron replied, grinning.

"Well, it's getting late. We should be getting home. It's already past midnight" Betty replied, getting on Ron's other arm.

"And we should be getting back to the lair" Drakken said. "Come Shego, we have...plans to make. Dr. Director has already filled me in on her idea and it's fantastic to do to stay on the down low from now on."

"Woah, down low?" Ron asked.

"Ah yes Stoppable" Drakken said "We're getting out of the take over the world game."

"Interesting" Ron mused as they walked out into the cool air.

"Well, this is where we part ways" Shego said, turning to Ron.

"Drakken, let's give the kids a little privacy" Betty whispered as she walked towards the valet with her ticket in hand.

Drakken nodded and followed her towards the man standing behind the podium.

"Too bad. I really wish we didn't need to leave" Ron said, looking into her eyes. "This is probably the best date/retirement party I've ever been to."

"Well, we'll need to have an actual date someday soon. Just you and me" Shego said, smiling.

"And until then, this will hopefully hold you over" Ron said as he cupped her face and kissed her.

"That reminds me" Ron said when he finally came up for air "You can come to the graduation ceremony from Upperton U if you want."

He produced a ticket from one of the pockets inside the suit and handed it to her.

"I'll see if Drakken can give me the time off" Shego quipped in good humor, already knowing the answer.

"Well then, I'll see you there" Ron said as they walked to the valet as Drakken pulled up in his car.

"Hey Doc, if you ever want to buy a new set of wheels, come see me" Ron said, opening the door for Shego.

"I'll keep that in mind Stoppable" Drakken replied as Ron closed the door.

_"Wow. He remembered my name"_ Ron thought as he gave the valet his ticket and the man ran off to find his car.

A car pulled up beside him, but he quickly noted it wasn't his, but the window rolled down.

"Stoppable."

"Dr. Director?" Ron asked "Anything wrong?"

"Nah, but do you want to come to the office for a drink?" she asked.

Ron shrugged "Sure. Why not. Then maybe I'll hear all about this plan."

"You know where we're going. Top floor" Betty said before she pulled away.

The valet pulled up with Ron's car and he tipped the man before he got in and drove back to Middleton where the GJ office was.

* * *

Half an hour later, he stepped out of the elevator. Dr. Director stood at the large windows with her back to the elevator doors.

"Please Ron, sit down."

"Uh...thanks Dr. Director."

"Now" she said, turning around "Pick your poison."

"Excuse me?" Ron asked.

"Alcohol. What do you want, I've got everything probably" she said.

"Whiskey. Preferably Johnnie Walker Blue" Ron said, as he looked around the sparse office.

"Let me just grab some glasses and raid the bar" she said, walking to the other end of the room and pulling back a section of wall to reveal a very large selection of booze.

"Do you entertain guests often?" Ron asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"Oh, no reason" he said, looking down at the messy desk.

"Alright then" she said, putting two glasses on the desk and pouring a generous helping of whiskey in both and handing one to Ron.

Betty leaned her butt on the desk facing Ron "Soooo..."

"Soooo..." he said "What can I do for GJ?"

"Glad you asked" she said, taking a drink "This will fit in perfectly with your new job with Drakken, Shego and myself."

Ron nearly spat out the whiskey in his mouth "Hold on just a minute. I'll be working with two notorious ex-villains and the head of GJ? Doing what?"

"Cooking" she said, and to elaborate "And keeping an eye on Drakken and Shego."

"Cooking?"

"Yes cooking. Shego's idea, as well as mine, is to convert Drakken's lair in Mount Middleton to a restaurant known as, get this 'The Lair'" Betty said, using quotes around the name.

"So, I'm going to head chef a restaurant inside a mountain? Why?" Ron asked.

"To see if Drakken and Shego stay on the straight and narrow rather than giving us a slip and actually managing to take over the world. You'll basically be a handler" Betty replied.

"Do you honestly think Drakken would be able to take over the world?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Not really, but do you want to take that chance?" Betty shot back as she filled up her glass again and filled Ron's when he held it out to her.

"No" Ron said, as he took a pull on the whiskey.

"You'll also be commissioned as a member of GJ. You've already done your training so you'll be commissioned at the rank of Captain once you graduate university" Betty said "You'll also be paid accordingly."

"Wow" was all Ron said "The pay isn't necessary though."

"That's too bad Stoppable, because we'll be direct depositing it in your account anyways" Betty replied finishing her whisky.

"You might want to slow down Dr. Director. I don't need you drunk while we're still discussing business."

"Business is finished. Now we celebrate" Betty said, filling her glass again.

"So did I retire?" Ron asked.

"Yep! We're just a contract. Once they've been cleared from all evil for three years, you'll be dismissed from the contract. All you need to do is sign" she said as she pulled a pen off her desk and the appropriate paper from one of the many piles.

"So you're going in on this business too?" Ron asked, reading the paper carefully.

"Yeah. Drakken and Shego agreed to have us both as handlers. I'm going to be managing with Drakken, Shego will lead security, and you'll be the head chef" Betty replied.

"This is nuts" Ron muttered as he continued reading.

He finished and found no faults in the contract, nothing that could be used as a loophole. Ron sighed as he took the pen that Betty offered and signed on the dotted line.

"There. When do we start?" he asked.

"The day after you graduate university" Betty said.

"That fast...Let's just hope Drakken has everything in order by then" Ron said as he finished another glass.

"He will. Trust me" Betty said as she filled his glass and went around the desk to her chair.

"Alright" Ron said, as he swished the amber liquid around before taking another drink.

* * *

Ron awoke to a pounding headache, a vibrating in his pocket, and startled shouts.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he muttered "Shit, I've got class in half an hour."

"Dr. Director! Are you alright?! What did this monster do to you?" Someone shouted.

"Dammit Du, keep it down. We got drunk and partied. Now we've both got some serious hangovers, right Stoppable?" Betty said.

"Eh?" Ron managed to say.

"Exactly. Heads up" she said, tossing him a bottle of Advil. "Now get to class and remember our deal."

"Yeah" Ron said as he swallowed two of the pills and slowly walked out.

"Dr. Director, what are you talking about? What deal? I don't like you doing things behind my back" Will said, turning his attention towards his boss.

"Bullshit Du. I'm in command of this, not you. I don't need your permission to talk to people. Get out of my office" Betty growled.

Du left in a huff once the elevator arrived and went to his desk to brood over what happened.

* * *

Ron managed to make it to his classes just on time, albeit without being able to change out of what he wore the night before, he dropped the jacket and tie, but rolled the sleeves of his shirt up and opened his vest. He removed the pocket watch earlier when he was in the elevator at GJ, but still hadn't read the inscription that Shego had left for him.

_"Note to self, read that inscription"_ Ron thought as he walked out of the university after another full day.

He walked to his Continental, because he hadn't been able to change cars, pulled out his phone, and opened his contact list.

"Hello?"

"Wade! How are you?" Ron asked as he opened his car door and got in.

"Relaxed. I only woke up half an hour ago."

Ron heard a voice in the background, causing him to snicker.

"Honey, come back to bed!"

"Sooo...I take it everything went well with Adrena?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell" Wade responded with.

Ron laughed at this statement "Trust me, I know. That's why I'm not asking for details."

"And that is also why I'm not prying in your life with Shego. Kim would have a hissy fit if she ever found out who we were with, and what we did with them" Wade chuckled.

"Hey man, you might have gotten a home run, but I'm only at first base. We're taking it slower" Ron said, reaching for the starter button when someone knocked on his window "Wade, I'll call you back later, somebody wants me. Later."

"No prob Ron, later" Wade said before hanging up.

Ron put his phone back in his pocket, unrolled the window and looked at the person "How may I be of service...Bon-Bon?"

"Yeah Stoppable, it's me" she said, looking down at him.

"I thought you were down in Los Angeles. Not in Upperton" Ron managed to say.

"I was, and then I transferred to Upperton U to get my business degree" Bonnie said, before looking around the parking lot "Well?"

"Well what?" Ron asked.

"Well, are you gonna ask me why I'm here?" she asked, crossing her arms and pushing her breasts up.

"Mmmm, no, not really" Ron said as he pushed the starter button and shifted the top down.

Of course, when Bonnie wanted something, she usually got it, so she went around Ron's car and got in the passenger seat.

"Um...Bon-Bon? Why are you in my car?" Ron asked, looking over at the brunette.

"Because Ron" she said, "I was made for you."

Bonnie started to lean in for a kiss, but before he could react, he was saved by an unlikely source.

"Rockwaller! You left your business textbook in classroom 9C. Get it!"

Bonnie sighed loudly and got out of the car, running for the steps into the university.

Ron turned around to thank whoever it was.

'Thanks...Mr. Barkin?" Ron said with surprise.

"That's right Stoppable, now get out of here before she comes back" Barkin ordered.

"Right. Thanks again" Ron said as he shifted into reverse, backed out of the spot, and drove away quickly.

Barkin pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"RF is safe, repeat, RF is safe. Requesting next mission."

"Relax Major Barkin. You're off for the night. Once graduation rolls around, you'll have a much bigger assignment. DD out."

And with that, Barkin put the radio away and calmly walked to his car and drove away. _"Being an agent for Global Justice has its perks, but watching Stoppable isn't one of them"_ he thought as he pulled into traffic.

Bonnie walked out of the building in anger "What the hell is Barkin playing at? Running interference for my man" she muttered as she went to her car and got in.

* * *

The final week passed quickly for Ron. The exams were simple enough, and he didn't run into either Bonnie or Mr. Barkin for the remainder of his time at Upperton University.

During the graduation ceremony, when he was called up to get his certificate, he looked out in the large crowd and saw Shego grinning pretty wickedly, beside her was Drakken who had his arms crossed and a bored look on his face, and beside him was Dr. Director, who was keeping an eye on them.

Ron managed to tear himself away from the masses of people giving congratulations to get home for a decent meal and a decent sleep before heading to his new job at Mount Middleton.


	6. Finding out some stuff

**A/N:** Another update is here. You finally get to see what the mysterious inscription on the inside of the pocket watch is in here. Anyways, considering university's let out in April, where I am at least, it's currently July in the story.

**CAUTION:** There is sex in this chapter. You've been warned. This is where the M rating comes fully in effect.

But so, yeah. Read and review, cause reviews are always nice.

* * *

It had been three months. Three long months since Kim had seen Ron, and since Drakken and Shego had a plan to take over the world.

Sure, there was the usual 'save the world' call that involved stopping Dementor or Duff Killigan, but that was it.

GJ had been fairly quiet for the last month, with no missions coming in since she had spoken with their head psychologist, but she chocked that one up to the quiet that had spread around on all fronts.

She thought about calling Josh or Monique or one of her other friends, but instead reached for her Kimmunicator.

"Hey Wade?"

"Yeah Kim?" the genius asked.

"What can you tell me about Drakken and Shego? Any recent activity?" Kim asked.

"Nope. Nothing. No plots, no schemes, no thefts reported anywhere" Wade said after a few clicks on his keyboard.

"This is suspicious...Do you know where their current lair is?"

"Uh..yep. Mount Middleton" Wade replied. Even though he worked with GJ, he knew nothing of the plan that Ron and Dr. Director was a part of.

"Great. I'll just go pay them a visit" Kim said, about to shut the device off.

"But Kim-" Wade started to say before he was cut off.

_"Time to see what my arch enemies are up to"_ Kim thought as she stripped out of her regular clothes and put on her mission gear.

She packed her bag with gadgets and went out to her car to start the hour long drive to Mount Middleton.

* * *

An hour and a half later (you can thank heavy freeway traffic for that), Kim pulled up at the bottom of a dirt road, leading into the back entrance of Drakken's current lair.

She slowly and carefully made her way through the dense forest, on the guard against henchmen and synthodrones that may be guarding the place, but found none.

She reached the side of the mountain and pried a vent off the rock face. She crawled inside and marveled at how dusty it was.

_"You'd think Drakken would have some robot clean out these dusty vents. He knows I'll show up sooner or later" _she thought as she reached a grill that dropped down into the lair just outside a set of heavy blast doors according to the plans she memorized a year ago.

Kicking through the vent, she dropped down and was greeted with a sight she didn't expect. A man in a spotless white tuxedo with a long list of people was looking down his nose at her.

"Excuse me...madam...but do you have a reservation at this establishment?" he sneered.

"Umm...No?" Kim managed to say.

"Well then, I'm afraid I must ask you to vacate the premises" he said.

"I wanna talk to whoever's in charge here. Tell them Kim Possible is here" Kim said, frowning and crossing her arms.

"Very well" the man sighed, before going through the wooden door.

A moment later he reappeared.

"Please go inside an talk to the manager. You can identify him by his blue necktie" the man said, still looking down to her.

"Thank you" Kim said clenching her teeth and walking through the wooden door.

The sight behind was even more shocking than what had first appeared when she dropped out of the vent.

Kim was standing in a high class restaurant. All the patrons inside stopped and stared at her, mostly because she looked very out of place in her crop top and cargo pants, while the dress code to get in business formal(**A/N:** For those who don't know, that's suits and ties, pantsuits, skirts and blouses).

Kim flushed a little with embarrassment when she saw a familiar blue skinned villain walking from table to table assuring people and then walking over to her.

"Come with me Kim Possible" Drakken said.

"What are you playing at Dr. Drakken?" Kim said, not following him.

"Do you see an evil lair? No. Here, I'm Mr. Lipsky. And I'm trying to run a restaurant" Drakken said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the office. "Ummm...we have a visitor..."

"Well Drew, who is it?" A very familiar voice asked, that Kim couldn't place.

Drakken walked into the office and shut the door behind him, muffling the conversation.

Finally the door swung open revealing the female occupant. Drakken had exited through a steel door that led directly to the kitchen.

"So, Kimberly Ann Possible, what can we do for you?" the woman said, the back of the large chair she sat in facing the door.

Kim thought the voice struck her as very familiar, but she couldn't place it fully. That is, until the chair spun 180 degrees and Kim was faced with the lone occupant.

"Dr. Director? Wait...where's your eye patch?"

"Actually here, it's Ms. Director, or just Betty. I know, weird right?" Betty asked, laughing at Kim's shocked expression. "And the eye patch is more of a...cosmetic thing. Makes you more...mysterious."

"So...what's going on here?" Kim finally managed to ask.

"Observation" Betty answered nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders "Drakken and Shego wanted out of the evil business, I had the idea of them opening a restaurant, and they wanted a couple agents assigned as handlers, and I was one of their choices, so I handed over control of Global Justice to my most trusted Colonel for the time that I'm here."

"So you're just here watching over them? Making sure they stay out of trouble?" Kim said.

"Yep. It's really nice. A lot less paperwork to deal with" Betty replied, folding her arms. "Was that it?"

"Who is the other agent working here with you?" Kim asked.

"Confidential matter there. I can't reveal who else is working here" Betty said.

"Well then, I hope you don't mind an inspection just to look at things" Kim replied, starting for the metal door.

"Be my guest" Betty said, waving her hand and going back to the small pile of paperwork.

Kim walked through the heavy steel door into the spotless kitchen.

There were only five staff members inside, which she found a little odd when there was such a large dining area that was nearly packed with a dinner rush.

She spotted Drakken talking to a taller man who had his back towards her. The person had a large chef's hat on, so she assumed he was heading the kitchen. He was also wearing a Global Justice dress uniform rather than a white suit that a chef would wear, so she deduced that this was the other handler.

Both were obviously very deep in conversation regarding ingredients, budget, and pay scales, as both paid no mind to the redhead walking up behind them.

"Umm...Excuse me?" she asked.

The man with the uniform cringed at her voice, and Drakken just looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

The chef jerked his thumb indicating that Drakken should leave, and he did.

Spinning on his heel, Kim came face to face with an old friend.

"RON?!"

"Uhhh...yeah. Hey KP" Ron replied, smiling sheepishly and rubbing his neck.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still getting over the shock.

"Cooking" he said quickly.

"Cooking? In a Global Justice dress uniform?" Kim retorted.

"Hey, I'm wearing an apron so I don't get grease on it" Ron replied getting defensive.

"I didn't know you're working for GJ" Kim replied, still pressing on.

"Not for GJ, with GJ. They had a contract that I was one of the handlers assigned to the restaurant. Took me right when I finished university" Ron said, crossing his arms.

Kim growled a little bit "Where's Shego?"

"Out buying a few things that we needed in the kitchen" Ron said _"Thank god she's not here."_

Though the peace wasn't meant to last, because a door at the far end of the kitchen opened and a melodic voice said, "Ronnie, I'm back" causing the other kitchen staff to snicker

_"Shit shit shit shit shit shit" _was all Ron managed to think as Shego came up behind him in one of her usual green and black jumpsuits and hugged him.

"Ron get behind me! Shego let go of him!" Kim shouted, grabbing his wrist and jerking him away.

"Let go of him Princess" Shego snarled, grabbing Ron's other wrist and pulling him back.

She protectively wrapped her arms around his chest and held him close.

"You never told her?" Shego whispered.

"I never got around to it!" Ron whispered back.

"Told me what? Got around to what?" Kim said, an annoyed look gracing her features.

Both Ron and Shego's eyes were darting around, looking for anything else to focus on.

"Well KP" Ron started.

"Umm..how do we put this" Shego also said.

Kim's mind was racing a mile a minute _"Protective hold? What's that about...wait...she called him Ronnie. Nobody calls him Ronnie but me...and I only did that when we were...oh no...it can't be that...that's just wrong! Wait a sec, does Ron have a slight stain of black lipstick on his mouth? And is Shego's lipstick smudged? I don't even want to know about that! "_

"Ron are you dating my arch enemy?" Kim blurted out.

"Uhhh...yes" Ron said, then quickly covered his face with his hands.

"RON! How could you date this...this green freak?" Kim shrieked.

"Now hold on a minute Kimmie-" Shego started to say, but was interrupted by Kim.

"She's probably corrupted you. Some weird way of getting back at me or something. This can't be you Ron, you're obviously not in the right state of mind. You can't actually be dating Shego of all people...that's just...just wrongsick. I don't even...how could you do this to me?"

"How could I? **How could I?!**" Ron shouted, losing his temper "You spent two and a half months of our relationship screwing behind my back! I went home, broken, shattered even. What WE had before is over. One day, far, far down the road when everything is back to about as normal as it can be, we might be friends, but that would be it" he took a deep breath, before continuing.

"I was miserable when I went home that night. Really miserable. Next morning I woke up, Shego and I decided to have dinner together-"

"So, you went on a date right after we broke up? Didn't waste any time there Ron" Kim chided angrily.

"Stuff it Princess" Shego hissed "This guy was a mope when I got to him that night, and I worked hard to fix what you broke. It took a long month, but finally, he's back to some sense of abnormality."

"Correct. What started out as dinner gradually evolved into two friends having dinner and pleasant conversation " Ron stated, before continuing "We ate, laughed, drank, and generally had a good time. We took a walk, and then I was ambushed by your father when I got home. Slowly, we became more...in sync with each other...like we were made for each other. It's weird, but true."

"Ron, how could you be with this freak?" Kim said again.

"She is **NOT** a freak. I feel more connected with Shego than I did with anyone else. And don't you ever say that again" Ron replied, his voice dripping with venom and anger.

Shego put a hand on his shoulder, and the tension slowly released.

_"I can't accept it! I WONT! This. Is. Totally. WRONG!"_ Kim thought to herself.

"Ron, are you happy with Shego?" Kim asked finally.

"Very" Ron replied, drawing his arms around her.

"Well then, I guess, that's that. I'll leave now" Kim said meekly, turning around and slowly walking out of the kitchen into Betty's office. _"This isn't over Ron."_

Ron turned around to look at the small kitchen staff just staring at them and said quietly "Come on guys, back to work. If anyone needs me, I'll be out on the loading dock."

Everyone who worked there knew that the loading dock was where Ron went to sit and think, or just to be alone. Shego already knew this, and decided to give him a little time to cool off and relax from what just happened.

* * *

Kim wandered back through the steel door into Betty's office.

"So, I see the meeting with the other agent went well."

"Dammit Dr. Director, why couldn't you tell me it was Ron?" Kim asked.

"Well Kim, confidentiality. It wasn't my fault that they also chose him, but I'm not allowed to reveal the names of agents on assignments. If you find out on your own, it's not my problem" Betty said.

"So, who do I talk to if I want to get on with my induction into Global Justice?"

"As I said earlier, I've given temporary control over to my most trusted Colonel. You'll need to speak to him if you want to do anything" Betty replied.

"And who might that be?" Kim asked.

Outside the door, a muffled shout of "Colonel WHO?!" was heard by all patrons in the restaurant, followed by the red haired girl who had walked through earlier storming out the front door.

* * *

Ron sat at the edge of the loading dock letting his feet dangle in the air. In his hands, he had the pocket watch that Shego gave him before they left for the party.

He had read the inscription so many times, that he memorized it, but he always read it whenever he needed to think.

It read, _"Ron, as your motto states, you're perfectly abnormal the way you are, and I love that about you. Never change a thing, even if I tell you to._

_Love, Shelia"_

"You okay?"

"I've been better" Ron muttered as he closed the watch and put it back in his pocket.

He heard the soft clicks of Shego's boots on the concrete dock as she came over to sit beside him.

"She was pretty rough on you. You okay?" Ron asked.

_"Typical Stoppable. Thinking of everyone else's needs before his own"_ Shego thought "I'm fine. Grown a thick skin over the years y'know?" she paused and looked at him "How are you though?"

"I'm good" Ron said with a small smile "Just...surprised. The last person I expected to be here was KP."

"Trust me" she laughed "That's what I was thinking when I walked into that mess."

"Yeah...sorry you needed to walk into that. If I hadn't sent you for supplies, you probably would've been on a security sweep or something" Ron said, looking out over the treetops.

"Not your fault" she said, putting a hand on his thigh and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You didn't know. Besides, did you see her face when she figured it out?"

"Yeah. It was pretty funny. Too bad I didn't have a camera" Ron said, chuckling.

Shego leaned in very close and whispered in his ear "You know, my room is still here. Once we get rid of the dinner rush, we can have a little...mmm...personal time."

Ron blushed red "Are you ready for it?"

Even though they had been in a relationship for three months, they decided to take it slowly, and not rush into anything that they didn't feel comfortable with yet.

"More than ready" Shego replied, nibbling on his earlobe.

"I would be a terrible person to refuse such an invitation" Ron said, capturing her lips in a kiss.

They broke apart after a few seconds, and Shego almost whined.

"Don't worry Sheila, there will be _plenty _more tonight when the restaurant is empty" Ron stated, getting up and then helping her up.

"I'm so glad I made you wear your uniform today. It makes you look hot" Shego said, slapping him on the ass as they started walking.

"I could say the same about you" he replied, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

Both of them laughed as they walked back into the kitchen. Shego parted and headed to the security office and Ron stayed in the kitchen, advising the cooks who were under him on techniques and proper methods as well as just some helpful tips on how to make things easier on themselves as they worked.

* * *

Seemingly, before anyone could blink, the dining room was empty and the lights were off. The dishes were washed and put away and the counters all cleaned perfectly.

Ron slung a tea towel over his shoulder and put his apron on one of the many coat hooks at the back of the kitchen.

"Looks like someone's working hard" Shego mused from the doorway to one of the main halls in the old lair.

"Just finishing" Ron said as he put the towel in the laundry chute.

"Good, I was getting impatient with all the waiting" Shego replied before launching herself at Ron and attacking his lips with hers.

"Woah, someone's eager" Ron said when they came up for air.

"Fuck yes" Shego replied "When I want something, I take it. I'm a horny ex-super villain and I want you, so I'm taking you."

With that, she jumped on Ron and wrapped her legs around his waist, once again, planting her lips firmly on his.

Ron slid his hands around to her firm backside to support her weight as he shut off the lights and walked out of the kitchen into the hall.

"Which one is your room?" he asked breathlessly between the kisses.

"Fourth door on the left. It's unlocked" Shego replied, before capturing his lips once again and running her tongue on his bottom lip, asking for entry.

Ron allowed, and she deepened the kiss, just as he got to the door and fumbled with the knob.

Finally twisting it and throwing the door open, he managed to stumble over to the bed and set Shego down on it.

She shifted her body on her side, facing Ron and started to undo the zipper on her jumpsuit.

_"Damn, I remember that bet I made with Felix. Time to see who wins!"_ Ron thought as the zipper got down to her stomach and she spread the front of the suit apart, revealing a black lace bra.

_"She's got something underneath! Damn, I owe Felix twenty bucks"_ Ron thought as he felt his pants tighten around his growing member.

Shego noticed this and let her fingers trail over the crotch of Ron's uniform pants and then patted the bed beside her as she toed off her boots and kicked them to the floor.

"Somebody is ready" Shego purred as she started stroking Ron through the fabric of his pants, eliciting a small moan.

With her jumpsuit still half on, she started to undo the buttons on Ron's shirt and slide her hands over the toned muscles.

"Ohhh Ronnie, you've been holding out on me" she said as she traced her fingers over his six pack.

"I only let the people who need to know, learn about me" Ron said as he shucked his shirt and threw it on the floor.

Locking lips once again, Shego allowed Ron to slide his hands under her bra and caress her breasts, until she finally got tired of the garment and reached around to take it off.

Ron felt his vision cloud a little bit when she removed the bra, revealing the two perfect breasts that had a slightly green tinge like the rest of her body.

As if drawn to them, he latched his mouth around one of the nipples, swirling it around in his mouth, while he fondled the other one with his hand.

He added a playful scrape of the teeth, or a suck to elicit a moan from her.

Shego grabbed his free hand and put it inside the bottom half of the jumpsuit that she was still wearing, practically forcing him to feel the dampness on her panties and rub her womanhood through them, which he gladly did.

This, in turn with the sucking and caressing of her breasts caused her to go over the edge and experience her first orgasm that was caused by someone other than herself.

Shego's body shuddered and convulsed as the waves of pleasure racked her thoroughly.

When she got her breathing back in some semblance of control, she just grinned at Ron and said "That was fun, but let the real fun start now" as she stripped the rest of the jumpsuit off her body and threw it across the room.

Shego worked Ron's belt open and slid his pants down.

"My, my, look what we have here" she said, grasping his erect penis through his boxers. "Someone is pretty well off with this thing."

Shego gripped the elastic band that held his boxers up and pulled them down.

Once both his pants and boxers had found their way to the floor, she returned to the task at hand.

Slowly, painfully slowly, she ran her hand up and down his stiffened manhood, causing several groans of pleasure to be uttered.

Shego stopped and lowered her head, licking right from the base to the tip, before dropping her mouth onto his member and coated it with her saliva.

"Now that I've been...readied, let me just put on a raincoat" Ron said, reaching onto the nightstand where there was a box of condoms placed.

"Allow me" Shego purred as she took the package and ripped it open. She slid the rubber along his length, and smoothed it over.

Ron grabbed her in a bear hug and flipped her over with a squeal, so that he was on top.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes" Shego affirmed.

"If you want to stop, just tell me, and we'll end it right there. Okay?" Ron said, concern evident in his eyes.

"I'll let you know" she replied as she started to guide him towards her opening.

Slowly, Ron inserted himself in her. Shego needed to bite down several times to keep a loud moan from escaping her lips as he buried himself to his hilt.

Again, positions flipped so that Shego was on top of a surprised Ron. She put a finger to his lips to stifle any and all protests as she started to rock her hips on top of him.

"Ohhh god Shelia, that feels sooooo good" Ron managed to say as he grabbed the black sheets in his fists.

Ron instinctively started to thrust his hips towards her in time to get deeper insider her.

"Yes Ron, yes, yes, yes" Shego panted as he pushed into her harder and faster.

The only sounds were moans, gasps, their names, and heavy panting until,

"Ron, I'm going to-"

"Yeah, me too."

Shego climaxed first, but the sensation of her clenching around him, and the patterns that her sharp nails were digging in his back sent Ron over the edge as well.

Waves of pleasure rolled over their bodies like a ship in a heavy swell until Shego slumped on top of him, their sweat soaked bodies sliding easily against one another.

Ron was still inside her as they rested, but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling for either party.

"Well," Shego said "That was...wow."

"That's the word I would use to describe it" Ron said, as he started to get his breath back and pulled himself out of Shego.

He grabbed some tissues off the nightstand and wadded up the used condom, throwing it in the garbage beside her bed.

"Snuggle time?" Shego asked.

"Snuggle time" Ron confirmed as they slipped under the covers into each other's embrace.

Shego put her head on his chest and placed an arm on top of his torso, while Ron wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

They shared a final kiss before Shego noticed the covers starting to rise into a tent shape.

"Again? Really?' she teased.

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me" Ron replied. "Round two?"

"Round two" Shego said as she straddled his hips, locking her lips on his once again.

* * *

Kim walked through the halls of the Global Justice building until she finally reached the office that was marked _Colonel S.B. -Temporary commander of Global Justice_

She knocked on the door and heard a grunt acknowledging her presence and allowing her to enter.

She did this, shut the door, looked at the occupant and said "Mr. Barkin."

"Actually Possible, here, it's Colonel Barkin or Sir. Take a seat" he said, gesturing to one of the chairs across from his desk.

"Thanks Mister...uh..I mean...Sir" Kim replied, sitting down in the comfortable leather chair.

"I imagine you've got plenty of questions" Barkin said as he returned to the pile of paperwork on his desk.

"A few questions...like how long have you been with GJ?" Kim asked.

"Well, I started right after I got out of the army, GJ brought me on as a local agent. My last assignment saw my promotion from Major to Colonel. They skipped over Lieutenant Colonel, but I'm not complaining" Barkin said, sifting the papers around. "What are you really here for?"

"I was actually here to see how my induction process is going" Kim replied, very upbeat.

"Let me just bring up your file here...hello, what is this?" Barkin said after a few clicks on his keyboard.

"What? What is it?" Kim asked, panic starting to rise.

"Take a look" Barkin replied, spinning the computer screen towards her.

On the screen, there was a lot of text, as well as her picture and all the basics about her. Height, weight, age, address, etc. Over top of that in bold red letters was **"Rejected due to emotional instability."**

"What does that mean?" Kim shouted, her temper flaring.

"Easy Possible" Barkin said, trying to calm the raging young woman down "That just means that you sometimes let your emotions get the better of you. Seems like the quacks here didn't think you were fit and it's their recommendation that if brought into GJ, you'd be relegated into an office position.

He thoughtfully rubbed his chin and frowned. _"Damn, it's been an hour since I shaved. I need to do it again, and soon!"_ he thought.

While he was thinking that, Kim was sitting silently, brooding over what she had just been told.

"I will not play desk jockey!" she huffed as she shot up from the chair and stomped out the door.

"Well...that went well" Barkin said as he pulled out his electric razor and started to shave the stubble off.

* * *

Ron and Shego finally slumped down on the bed.

"Three rounds, and I'm out for the night" Ron said.

"Can't make it through four?" Shego teased, brushing her fingers through his hair.

"You might be able to go one after the other, but men need to recharge" he said, drawing small circles over her belly. "And three rounds is all I can manage tonight. Remember, I need to cook tomorrow."

"Fine" Shego pouted as Ron rolled onto his stomach. "Wow, my nails really did a number on you."

"Draw any blood?" Ron asked.

"Nope. Just a hell of a lot of scratch marks" Shego said as she smirked.

"Well, then it shows I'm taken" Ron mumbled as sleep began to take hold.

"And if anyone tries to take you away, I'll fry them" Shego whispered in his ear before flipping off the bedside light.

"Goodnight Sheila."

"Goodnight Ron."


	7. A Modest Proposal and Time Off

**A/N:** Alright folks, another update. As stated before, or maybe that was in a PM, Betty will NOT be together with Ron. Anyways, there is only one more chapter after this one! Then, I'll be starting a new story or two, and yes, both will be RonGo. So, keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep writing.

Oh, and did you notice the change in pen name? I'm still the same guy I was before, just with a slightly less weenie-ish name. Catch ya on the flip side!

* * *

It had been a little over a year since Ron had accepted the contract position as a handler and a cook, and he was having a great time.

He had spent every day of the last year doing what he loved, and being with the woman that he loved.

The morning after they had made love for the first time, Ron had heard Shego talking in her sleep. He managed to catch "I love you Ron" out of the conversation, and as soon as she woke up, he fully reciprocated the statement.

Business at The Lair was booming still. They had expanded by adding a balcony so that people could eat in the fresh air and look at the spectacular view.

It was on this balcony that Ron had a surprise planned. Everyone who was working, from Drakken to Betty to the kitchen staff and waiters, were fully aware of what was going to happen tonight.

The only unaware people happened to be the patrons that would be dining, and Shego.

Ron had taken the night off from the kitchen, mostly because Drakken was forcing him to take his vacation time so that the government wouldn't be on their asses, but it worked out very well.

He had bought an engagement ring a few days back, and spent the days before that, planning how the night would go.

Because they had been expanding, they also decided to invest in a little bit of higher class entertainment in the form of a classical piano player, who stayed in the main dining room and played mostly slow, relaxing pieces that sound proper to eat to.

Both Betty and Drakken thought the proposal was cute. They did think that the two made a good looking couple, and as unsuspecting as it was, about a month ago, Drakken and Betty started to date, which surprised the hell out of both Ron and Shego.

Colonel Barkin made weekly reports to Betty on the situation at Global Justice HQ, none of them involving any mention of Kim, which Ron found odd because it wasn't like her to just fall off the face of the earth.

Ron also had no further run ins with Bonnie, which he thanked Barkin for.

Tonight, Ron had dressed conservatively in a grey three piece suit, with a white shirt, a green tie, grey shoes, and, of course, the gold pocket watch that had been gifted to him by the woman he was smitten by. He was leaning with his back on the safety railing, watching the entrance to the area for any sign of Shego.

A wide grin erupted on his face as he saw her walk onto the balcony. She looked stunning, as usual.

Shego had shed her jumpsuit, and was in a forest green dress, black gloves, black heels, and the necklace with the emerald in the middle that Ron had given her a little over a year ago.

He walked over and kissed her gloved hand softly.

"You look fantastic" he said as he took her arm and led her to a table with one of the best views.

"You look rather sharp yourself" she replied, as Ron pulled her chair out of her.

"Well thanks" Ron said as he pushed the chair in and walked around to his seat and sat down.

"So, what's the occasion?" Shego asked as she glanced at the view.

"Occasion? Why would this be something special? Can't I just take the most gorgeous woman I know on a date?" Ron asked.

"Well, whenever we have a date here, we usually eat in the dining room because you like the 'atmosphere'" she replied using air quotes.

"I decided to switch it up" he said, leaning forward a little bit and putting his hand in his pocket. "Sheila, I have a question for you."

"Shoot" she quickly said.

"Sheila will you-"

A loud crash from the kitchen interrupted Ron midsentence.

"Sheila will you please excuse me?" Ron said, as he got up and quickly walked to the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he said as he pulled the door open and ducked a bright laser beam.

One of the cooks pulled him to the floor.

"She came inside, drunk as all hell, demanding to talk to you, but we wouldn't tell her about...the plan. So she pulled out this tube of lipstick, and a laser shoots out of it. She's singlehandedly destroying the kitchen" she said, very panicked.

"Okay" Ron replied, reassuring her "Take the rest of the staff and get out. I'm going to deal with...with this."

Once all the staff were out, Ron took a deep breath and stood up.

"Kim. Put the laser away" he calmly said.

"Huh? Oh, hey Ro-Ro. Wanna drink? My cuz Larry told me I already had wayyy too much, but I'mma prove him wroooong" Kim said, slurring both her speech and movement.

_"Ro-Ro? What the hell kind of name is Ro-Ro?"_ he thought. "Well, I need to agree with your cousin Larry then, even though he is a massive weenie" he said. "Anyways Kim, what brings you here?" he asked once she managed to shut the laser off.

"The bar down the road chucked me out, sos I came up here to see if you got any booze" she said, stepping towards him.

"Uh...Nope. None whatsoever" he said.

"Ron, I can tell when you're lyin" Kim said before stepping right into his face "And you're lyin right now."

Ron had to fight not to pass out from the heavy stench of alcohol on her breath. He stepped back a few steps to get some fresh air in his lungs.

"What's wrong Ron? Don't you find me...attractive anymore?" Kim asked.

"I'm already in a relationship, so I'd prefer not to open that powder keg" he said, looking around for the button that would call security into the kitchen.

Spying it on the opposite wall, he slowly began to move towards it. Avoiding all eye contact with Kim.

"Oh yeah...right...You an Shego are in a relationship now...What's it been...two weeks?" Kim asked.

"Actually a little over a year" Ron quietly said as he continued to make his way to the button.

"A year? Woah, she must be great in bed then" Kim said, grabbing onto the counter for stability.

"Our sex life is a private matter" Ron calmly said as he reached for the button and pressed it.

For a few seconds nothing happened, until four rather large men dressed in black, who worked for GJ crashed through the door to Betty's office.

"Relieve her of everything. Anything she's carrying could be a gadget. After you do that, hand her off to the authorities to spend the night in the drunk tank" Ron ordered.

"Yes Captain" they chorused as they started to rifle through her pockets.

"Hey...you can't do this to me. What, OW! What are you *yawn* doin?" Kim managed to say before the sedative began to take effect.

"Thanks for that Morris. I've already got a headache and fried nerves. This wasn't what I needed to deal with tonight." Ron said, rubbing his forehead.

"No problem Sir. Good luck tonight" the man called Morris said before slinging Kim over his shoulder and taking her towards the security cells.

_"I need the luck"_ Ron thought as he walked back out onto the balcony.

"What was all that about?" Shego asked, taking a drink of water.

"Oh, nothing much. Just some person drunk, wandering around the kitchen" Ron said as he sat back down.

"Staff member?"

"No, just some person. Found their way in and made a mess" Ron lied as their salad was served. He didn't feel like telling Shego, Kim's arch enemy, that she was drunk and working on burning the kitchen down. That would just give her ammunition the next time the two met. _"Whenever that would be"_ Ron thought as he picked up his fork.

* * *

They continued making small talk through the appetizer, as Ron worked on rebuilding his confidence to pop the question.

Just as he was about to begin for a second time, he was interrupted by a female voice squealing "RON!"

He practically jumped out of his seat and dropped his fork, but Ron managed to keep it together.

Slowly turning around, he saw a grinning Bonnie standing right behind him.

_"Shit shit shit"_ he thought "Uh, hey Bonnie, you're kinda interrupting something here" Ron managed to say before she grabbed him in a death hug. _"Shit shit shit."_

"Ron, want to introduce me to your...friend" Shego mused with a small frown on her face.

"Uh, Sheila, this is Bonnie, someone I went to school with. Waaaay back. Haven't had any contact for years. I'll tell you later" Ron said once he was released.

"And who is this Ron?" Bonnie asked with evident distaste in her voice.

"Bonnie, this is Sheila. My girlfriend" Ron said. "Alright, now that introductions are out of the way, Bonnie, you should go and eat. And leave us to do the same."

"But Roooon" Bonnie whined "I want to catch up with you."

"Bonnie, I'm kind of in the middle of a very important date. If you want to catch up with me, take a business card from inside and call my number" Ron said, trying, with success to not clench his teeth at the woman who was currently infuriating him to no end.

"Fiiiiiine" she said with a sigh and walked off.

_"Finally, some peace and quiet"_ Ron thought with a large sigh.

"So, important date?" Shego mused with a small smile "What's so important about it?"

_"Should I wait? There may be another interruption. HELL NO! Let's do this now!"_ The words of one of his older friends, Alex Colburn, rang through his head.

_"As long as you got the girl and the ring, it doesn't matter where you propose. Hell, I popped the question to my girlfriend in a Buffalo bus station right before I shipped out, and she said yes. All you gotta do is man up, and do it!"_

"Sheila, we've been together for a long time, and we both know how we feel about each other, so-"

Ron paused to pull out the ring box, get out of his chair, and drop down on one knee.

"Sheila Go, will you marry me?"

He flipped the lid of the box up to reveal a modest diamond engagement ring.

Several other tables had noticed this, and while the men who were there only had small smiles of approval on their faces, the women however, were reacting much more visibly. They had hands over their mouths or their hearts, a certain look in their eyes as well as a few tears.

So Ron sat there, totally exposed, his very person hinged on the next few words that would be spoken by the woman directly in front of him.

* * *

Shego was taken aback. She had known that something was up and she had a hunch that it was a proposal, but she didn't know where or when it was going to take effect, and a dinner date after work certainly wasn't a place, even though she should've expected it.

By now, all the tables had caught on, and all eyes were on the two people. Betty and Drew could be seen peaking around the entrance way, both with camera's out, one recording video, the other, to take static pictures.

Shego took a deep breath and said the only thing that came to mind.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Yes" she replied, lunging at him and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

They broke to the uproarious cheers from the surrounding tables. Ron took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger, earning him another fiery kiss from his now fiancée.

Dinner went smoothly, with both parties all smiles, and then of course came the congratulatory back slaps and handshakes for Ron from the male staff, and all the female staff fawning over the ring that he had got Shego.

"You know" Ron started as they got in his Mercedes to drive to his house, where Shego had moved in a few months ago, "I wasn't nearly as nervous tonight as I was when I met your parents."

This earned a musical laugh from Shego as they pulled out of the lot and toward the freeway.

"My parents aren't scary!" she said as he took the ramp towards Middleton.

Most nights, they spent in Shego's old room, because the hour long commute from the Mountain all the way back to the city could be a pain, especially after a long day at work, but they were beginning to make a habit of getting to Middleton a little more often.

"Put yourself in my position" Ron laughed "Only daughter's boyfriend? God, your dad stared at me for a solid five minutes. I thought he was going to rip my head off."

"Nah, my parent's liked you. Can't really tell you what my brothers think cause I don't give two shits about their opinions" Shego huffed as she settled in for the long ride home.

"I know, I know" Ron assured, setting the cruise control and relaxing.

"And we got to spend the weekend at their place, which was nice" Shego continued, looking out the window at the passing scenery.

"I will admit, your parents have a great ranch" Ron said, nodding in agreement.

They had spent most of the week on horseback, exploring trails and just generally lowering their overall stress levels.

"Yeah" she replied, looking at him "But now, our chapter starts."

Ron chuckled "Another chapter in our lives has finished, and a new one is being written right now."

* * *

The ride home was a comfortable silence, and Drakken had graciously allowed both of them the weekend off to celebrate their engagement. Again, it was to try to get rid of vacation time, but he didn't let on that it was the true reason.

"So, we've got the entire weekend off. What should we do?" Ron asked as they pulled into the garage and turned off the engine.

"I have a few ideas" Shego said with a sultry smirk after getting out.

"Well I'd love to see what they are" Ron said, locking the doors.

"Just meet me in the bedroom, in five minutes, with some of that homemade chocolate sauce and whipped cream" she whispered before kissing his cheek and walking through the door, adding some extra sway to her hips.

Of course, Ron's eyes followed her hips until they disappeared around the corner. _"This is gonna be a great night"_ he thought as he walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Ron woke up the next morning slightly sticky and couldn't remember what happened. All he knew, was that there was some pain in his pelvic region.

"You're up. Finally" Shego said, rolling onto him, which he returned with a small grimace.

_"Oh right...the chocolate sauce and whipped cream. That explains the slight stickiness, even though she did give me a thorough cleaning, as I did with her, but why the pain?" _Ron thought, before Shego decided to read his mind.

"Didn't I tell you last night that I would ride you so hard you would feel like you had a broken pelvis? That's where the pain is from" she said before lightly kissing his nose.

"Since when did you read minds?" Ron asked, putting his arms around her.

"I didn't" she laughed "Just when I rolled on top of you, I saw a wince in pain."

"Yeah well, if I can remember enough of last night, I'm sure it'll be some great memories" Ron said as he shifted her off and got out of bed.

"Now, I'm gonna grab a shower, and then make breakfast" Ron said gathering his robe off the hook and walking out to the bathroom.

One quick shower and shave later, Ron was dressed in a red t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans, keeping himself busy with making french toast for him and his fiancée.

_"_ _Fiancée. Some fantastic word that I get to use practically every day now. But, of course, I'll need a best man. I wonder if Felix is available-"_

Ron was cut off from his musings by a pair of long, slender arms snaking around his waist and lips being pressed to the back of his neck.

"I should've known you wouldn't settle for breakfast in bed" Ron mused without turning around.

"I settle for nothing but the best Captain" Shego replied with a smirk.

"Ugh, don't call me that. Only the weenies with GJ call me that, and I'm not really a fan" Ron grumbled as he finished cooking and put the food on plates.

"Fine" she sighed. "So, what's on the day plan?"

"Oh come on" Ron said, placing his fork down momentarily to wipe his mouth "You always ask me. What would you like to do today?"

"Hmmm...maybe grab a movie?" Shego asked.

"Alright then. We'll go to the theater in an hour. Let me just see what they're showing" Ron replied, grabbing the newspaper from the counter and leafing through to the movie listings.

"Animated or not?" Ron asked.

"Doesn't matter" Shego replied, finishing her breakfast.

"Action? Horror? Romance?" Ron asked again.

"Preferably action" she said, putting their plates in the sink.

"Okay then. We have it down to three then" he said, pausing to list them on his fingers. "District 9, Zombieland, or Inglourious Basterds."

"Rundown of plots?" Shego asked.

"Zombieland is zombies, District 9 is aliens, and Inglourious Basterds is killing Nazis" Ron said, looking at times.

"Hmmm...Well, haven't seen any Nazis get their heads kicked in for awhile, so let's go for that one" she said.

"Good choice. Okay, the next showing is at...11:45am, so we've got an hour and a half. What can we do for that long?" Ron asked, putting the paper down and thoughtfully tapping his chin.

"Nu-uh lover boy. You already took a shower" Shego playfully said.

"Then I'll take another" Ron replied, grabbing her and pushing her onto the counter.

"I love when you take the lead" Shego said huskily.

"So do I" Ron whispered as he licked her earlobe and removed her pants.

* * *

Roughly an hour later, with both people de-stressed and refreshed with another shower, they were cruising towards the Middleton Movie Theater to catch the next showing of Inglourious Basterds.

"Alright, so I'll grab the tickets and seats, you grab the snacks?" Ron asked when they went through the doors.

"Works for me, as long as you pick seats closer to the back" Shego said giving him a peck on the cheek and walking towards the snack counter.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting in the back of a mostly empty theater munching on popcorn and watching the previews.

Throughout the movie, Ron kept his arm around Shego's shoulders and in response, she kept her hand on his thigh, giving it a small squeeze every so often.

Both of them enjoyed the movie. They had spent most of it laughing, especially at the ending.

* * *

Ron and Shego departed the theater, shielding their eyes from the harsh sunlight that they had been deprived of while they were inside.

"Wanna grab some lunch?" Ron asked as he opened the doors to his Mercedes.

"Sure. I picked the movie, so you pick where we eat" Shego replied, settling into the car and doing up her seatbelt.

"Bueno Nacho here we come!" Ron said, pulling out of the lot and driving away.

A few moments later, Ron found a parking space close to his all time favorite restaurant.

"After you, madam" Ron said, holding open Shego's door and offering his hand.

"Such a gentleman" she retorted.

"You know you love my chivalry" Ron said, grinning as he closed the door and locked the car.

"What can I say? I like a guy who has class" Shego replied, ruffling his hair.

This earned a chuckle from Ron as they made their way to the doors leading inside.

Behind the counter they saw a familiar face...well...familiar to Ron.

"Ned? What are you still doing working here...It's been like...four years since graduation" Ron said in surprise.

"Yeah, I know" Ned said, looking down at the counter "But it seems as though nobody is hiring."

"Ned, I have a feeling that things will look up for you. Maybe not immediately, but I have a good feeling that in a couple years, you'll be at a classy place" Ron said before ordering. "Can I get two grande naco meals with a large Pepsi. And for you?"

"I'll just have a grande naco order with a large Sprite" Shego said.

"Ron, way not to introduce me to your friend" Ned said with mock hurt.

"Oh, sorry Ned. This is Sheila, my fiancée" Ron said.

"She looks awfully familiar" Ned replied, putting ice in their cups and filling them at the soda fountain.

"Probably because you know her better as Shego" Ron said, with a grin.

_"No way"_ Ned thought. "You're marrying Shego?"

"Yeah. Her and Drakken are getting out of the evil game, and even if she wasn't, we'd still be together" Ron said, grabbing the tray with the food and drinks and making for one of the booths.

"Pleasure meeting you" Shego called slightly sarcastically as she followed Ron.

_"Damn. First Kim and now Shego? I need to learn how he does it"_ Ned thought as he started to wipe down the counter.

* * *

"Did you really just offer him a job when we move out to San Francisco?" Shego asked with incredulity as she sat across from Ron.

"You should see how he works his subordinates. It's like a drill sergeant" Ron replied. "He could be fairly useful in the long run."

Shego decided to concede this round, something that she usually never did, but decided to because she was hungry.

They continued to make idle chatter through their meal, mostly talking about which car would be sold next.

In the past year, Ron had dropped his collection down to 19 cars and motorcycles, and was planning to get rid of more.

The only things that he was actually planning on keeping were the Lincoln Continental, Cadillac Eldorado, his Mercedes, and a couple bikes for more...relaxing times.

They finished their meal and Ron was just about to get up when the door to Bueno Nacho opened and a familiar enemy walked in.

"Oh hell no" Ron swore under his breath as he shot a death glare at the person approaching the counter.

"Ronnie? What is it?" Shego asked, breaking his concentration and bringing him back to the real world.

"Huh? What?" Ron asked, shaking his head a few times. "Oh, sorry. Just zoned out there for a minute."

"Riiiight" Shego replied sarcastically. "And you totally weren't giving the guy there the stink eye."

The person in question was walking towards them with a large grin on their face carrying the tray of food to another booth, but stopped at theirs.

"Hey Ron!" the person said, seemingly chipper.

"Josh" Ron replied coldly.

"Oh come on man, you're not still mad at what happened all those years ago" Josh said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Actually-" Ron started before thinking for a second "Actually, I was just going to call you to thank you for doing what you did."

"Thank me?" Josh's face went from a victorious smirk to a slate of disbelief "Why would you thank me?"

"Because" Ron replied, factually "If you hadn't been boning Kim all that time, it would've taken a lot longer to get together with my current partner."

"Woah woah, hold on a minute" Shego interjected "Ron, you mean to say this is the artsy fartsy asshole who you found screwing Kim on your three month?"

"Josh Mankey, at your service" he replied, bowing as if it was some sort of accomplishment "And who might you be?"

"Sheila Go" she spat back, "Or you may know me better as Shego, but, that'll soon change to Sheila Stoppable."

_"Sheila Stoppable. Has a nice ring when she says it"_ Ron thought as he continued to watch the heated exchange.

"Hold it, hold it. You're trying to tell me, that this guy" he said pointing at Ron "Loser of Middleton High, managed to get together with a super hot and very dangerous international criminal, and is marrying her?"

Josh paused for a second before he broke out in heavy laughter "Oh that's a good one. Tell me Ron, how much did you pay this actress to do this for you? Man, you're pretty pathetic to be stooping to this level."

His good times were soon cut short by a shot of plasma whipping past his face and scorching the counter.

"Hey! No hurling plasma in the restaurant! I just cleaned that counter too!" Ned shouted, shaking his fist.

"Any other questions?" Shego asked in a sweet voice with malice in her eyes. Josh quickly shook his head. "Good, now, if you ever call my fiancée a loser again, or show your ugly frosted tips anywhere near me, I'll burn off something you'd rather not live without."

This caused Josh to drop his tray on the floor, earning a groan from Ned who grabbed the mop, and running out the doors of the restaurant, much to the amusement of Ron and Shego.

"My woman, the one with the fiery temper and hands" Ron said, before bursting out into another fit of laughter.

When they controlled themselves and composed themselves, Ron paid Ned for the damage that the plasma had caused to the counter and walked, hand in hand, out to satisfy some desires that they both had.


	8. The Final Flight

**A/N: **Okay, so the chapter is rather short for a final, but I've got some really heavy writers block, and can't think of anything to write. I will be planning on doing a sequel to this story eventually, but I've already got idea's for more RonGo stories, so keep your eyes open in the following days, but it may take awhile cause I haven't even started writing it yet, but I'm really glad so many people enjoyed it. I value the reviews I get, and listen to them (most times). So, thanks again for reading, and stay tuned for future stories.

* * *

"Boarding call for Flight 703, Middleton to San Francisco. All first class passengers please report to gate 6 for check in" the female voice sounded throughout the airport.

"So, this is really it?" Betty Lipsky asked the Stoppables.

"Yeah, but feel free to visit anytime you want" Ron said giving her a hug.

It had been exactly three years, two months and five days since Ron had accepted the position within GJ to be a handler for Drakken and Shego.

Throughout that time, no evil acts had been committed by either of them, so their records were cleared from GJ.

"Believe me Ron, we will" Drew said, sauntering up beside his wife. "After the honeymoon that is."

This caused Ron to grin. The once super villain finally managed to remember his name on a regular basis and, even though it was a small thing, it was still pretty important.

"C'mon, we'll walk with you to your gate. Ours is further than yours" Betty said, picking up her carry on bag and heading down the crowded hallway slowly.

She had left Global Justice to work with Drew, who was still planning on keeping The Lair up and running, as well as adding another expansion because business was so heavy.

It was decided that once Ron and Shego left, a new chef would take his place which Ron interviewed and accepted already, but Betty would handle full security and Drew would manage the business.

"So, have you thought of a name for the new place?" Drew asked.

"We were thinking about calling it 'The Copper Angel'" Shego replied, grabbing Ron's hand.

They had been married for slightly over two years, and were still very happy.

"Oh, and would you mind sending me all those picture you were going to? Proposal? Wedding? Etc?" Ron asked, slightly turning to Drew.

"Yeah, yeah. You keep reminding me, and I keep forgetting" Drew said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Well I'd like to make an album on my computer sooner than later" Ron replied, still grinning.

"They'll be in your inbox before you land" Betty said quickly, casting a sharp glance at her husband.

"Alright" Ron said, as they stopped in front of gate six.

"Well, this is our gate" Shego said, looking back at the two other people she had spent the last three years working with.

"Good luck with your lives" Drew said "And don't hesitate to visit us."

"No worries Drakken, and if you don't come around our place sometime, I'll come back and we'll play a very long game of Drakken goes ouch" Shego said, grinning evilly.

"Right" Drew said as he tugged nervously at the collar of his shirt.

Everyone said their goodbyes and talked, until the final boarding call sounded, which meant that Ron and Shego needed to go. They handed their tickets to the person manning the small booth, and walked down the tunnel to the waiting aircraft.

* * *

"So" Ron started as they sat down in the plushy seats. "The old house has been sold, the penthouse has been bought, the trucks with all the stuff are already on the way to San Fran, and now we are too. We can let the movers unpack everything while we take a look around."

Shego just nodded as she put her head on Ron's shoulder to fall asleep.

He thought back to everything they had been through in the past three years together. Working together, eating together, sleeping together, and having fun together.

Ron chuckled silently at the memory of their wedding. He'd never been more nervous in his life, but his parents had finally shown up for one of the most important events in his life, and supported him during it.

The Dr's Possible had also shown up, mostly because Ron managed to patch up their relationship that had ended as rocky as it did. Sure, him and Sheila were invited over for dinner once a month, but it was never really the same. There was never the same sense of family that there once was between them.

Kim had decided to take a desk job with Global Justice, much to her displeasure, and they shipped her somewhere top secret that Ron could care less about. Was it bad to think that? Maybe, but he had been hurt, and slowly managed to cope with it. However, some part deep within still cared about Kim, it would never be on the level that it once had been. Possibly down the road, they would meet up, maybe have a drink and talk about old times, but that would be it.

Of course, Sheila's parents had also shown up for the wedding, and much to her displeasure, her brothers came as well, but they were quiet and behaved themselves, so they were allowed to stay.

Shego always made fun of him about how he looked waiting for her at the altar, mostly because it looked like he was prepared to run at a moment's notice, but everything went smoothly.

They were married, cut the cake, did the speeches, and danced well into the night. A few months after that, seemingly out of nowhere, even though Ron knew otherwise, Drew proposed to Betty much in the way that Ron had done, out on the same balcony, but a different table.

Ron had managed to talk Felix into being his best man, not that it actually took a lot of work to get him to agree, but still, he wasn't sure if an aspiring robotics expert had time to go to a wedding, but, true to his word, Felix was there with the rest of the groomsmen comprising of himself, Drew, and Wade.

Ron's silent musing was interrupted by the airplane's engines winding up and getting ready for takeoff.

_"It won't be long now" _Ron thought as he looked at the woman falling asleep on his shoulder. _"It's time for another new chapter to start with just the two of us."_

"Ron?" Shego asked, looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Yes love?" he replied.

"I was planning on waiting for a more special place to tell you this, but," she paused for dramatic effect "I'm pregnant."

A wide grin broke on his face as he hugged her closer with his left arm. "That's amazing" he whispered.

"I figured you'd be happy about that" Shego replied, smirking and putting her head back on his shoulder.

_"Scratch what I said before" _Ron thought on his mental tally _"It's time for a new chapter to start with the THREE of us. It seems as though happiness was just a block away."_

He settled back into his seat and drifted off to sleep as their plane lifted off towards a new life.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it! The story is complete! A.D. Fields signing off on this one.


End file.
